We were meant to be enemies
by Yachiru Hatake
Summary: I'm a rival to Grimmjow. He despises me, as I despise him. We were meant to become enemies from the start. He's a panther and I'm a Jaguar. We are two different big cats, but in the same world. Two different beings, trapped in the same lifetime...May be Grimmjow/oc
1. Prologue: We were meant to be enemies

**Yachiru: Okay, I'm just trying out my new ideas for new stories, and I'm about to just work on my main ones….But, I'll make new stories to see if anyone likes them, and if they do….I'll continue to write those and my other ones…..Hope ya like! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in Bleach and it's characters, like Grimmjow. If I did, I would say that he is still alive, even though we don't know that for sure. XP But I do own my characters and the way this plot is going to go.(but I won't own some of the plot)**

* * *

><p>I'm a Jaguar. A loner who travels these lands of a never ending desert.<p>

I'm a nobody. But I do have a name. It's Tsukiko….That's all I know and it'll stay that way, too.

I fight for my survival. Hunt like a huntress should.

Without these skills and instincts, I'd be dead in a second.

I'm a predator. I fight for my life. I live to survive. Survive another day in this never ending desert I call home.

I've been alone from the beginning, and it will stay like that til the end.

But…everything changed after I met, _**HIM.**_

My friend, my enemy. And maybe something else….

He's the one who changed my life, my view of things. He's the reason I'm still here to tell this story. He's the reason I'm still existing. He gave me a purpose, and I took that offer…

Him has a name. His name is Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

I'm a rival to Grimmjow. He despises me, as I despise him. We were meant to be enemies from the start. He's a panther and I'm a jaguar. We are two different big cats, but in the same world. I'm working on being an Espada, while he's already sexta Espada. We are two different beings, but trapped in the same lifetime.

The story I'm about to tell you, is both my old and new beginning. Past and Present. Time and Space….There is no limit or rush for me…

But I'll tell you the whole tale. This is what happened….

We were meant to be enemies…

-We've been through hardships and pain, but we took that weight and continued forward in our path….To accomplishing our ambition….Our dreams…-


	2. We were meant to be enemies

**Yachiru: Okay, I'm gonna put the second chapter up for We were meant to be enemies! Hope ya like.**

**{**_We both had good times and bad times, but still made it through 'til the end. We lived to see another day, as another day lived to see us..**.**_**}****  
><strong>

I stared out at Hueco Mundo. The endless desert that I once traveled, was all but a memory trapped in a forgotten time in space.

My black hair blew in my face as the strong wind tugged at me, as is wanting me to join the grounds of the desert once more. My purple orbs widened when I realized that I was not alone. I glanced sideways and saw that I had a visitor.

"What is it that you want, Grimmjow?" I said coolly and calmly, wanting to not offend him in any way. He sneered at me, but smirked. "Checking on my girl, you know….I just wanted to see my property." I could hear pride in his voice.

I glared off at nothing, I don't wanna get him excited because he loves it when I argue back, making him more fired up to shout smart remarks and comments. "Why are you bothering me, Grimmjow?"

"Heh. I wanted to tick you off at that comment, but I guess I already did. You know, a woman like you should pretty yourself up. I don't get what other guys see in you. All I see is an ugly bitch that needs to get a life." Grimmjow was getting too confident.

I close my eyes and listen as the cool breeze brushes past my cheek, giving me the touch of comfort. "Says the man who gets mad at Nnoitra for flirting with me." I shot back, earning myself the feeling of his glare on my head, probably hoping that it would explode into a million pieces.

"Tch...I just wanted him to know that he shouldn't flirt with something like you." I turned to him, as I noticed he was now staring into my eyes. I observe his face, wondering why I don't have a piece of my hollow mask like the others of my kind. "Why?"

"Why what?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow and crossed his arms. I folded my hands on my lap and looked away from his stare, now staring as my hands clenched onto my white skirt.

"Why are you even speaking to me, even after you told me you hated me long ago, that you despise me?" I wanted to know. I've always wanted to know. Why he even bothers to talk to someone he despises.

I looked back at him for answers, but he turned his head to gaze out at the horizon. "Tch...I may despise you...but that doesn't mean I can't bother or talk to you...after all...you are a part of my Fraccion..."

That's not everything, I wanted to say. There is a hidden meaning in those words, but I couldn't quiet grasp the meaning of what he meant. And...I don't really despise him...but the way he treated my...only made me despise him. And the more he did it, the more I come to the truth that I do despise him.

"I see..." I aid after my long pause of silence...Grimmjow turned his head to glance my way, but then turned it back to the desert. "Woman...I want to see you at training sometime today or tomorrow...don't be late... I wanna see how good you've gotten...and so does Aizen or gin, if Aizen can't make it." He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned his back to me, and then he started to walk away...

"Wait!" I got up from my seat on my little porch, and quickly walked over until i was 3 feet from him. Grimmjow stopped walking, and tilted his head back to give me a questioning gaze. I smirk slightly, "My name is Tsukiko, not woman."

He jerked his head back. "Heh! Whatever you say, woman!" I could tell that he was smirking by the cocky tone in his voice. I sighed and shook my head as I watched him exit out of my room. "That man...I just can't stand him! But...without him...I'd been dead a long time ago..." I looked down, remembering the day of when I first met Grimmjow, and how that was when everything changed from my point of view.

"Well...I guess I better get prepared for the battle today..." I whispered to myself as I walked over to my bedpost and grabbed my sword. Kuroi Jaga. She is my power, my pride. I'm one with her, as she is one with me. We are partners to the end. We both committed ourselves to that promise. Now, me and Kuroi Jaga must prove ourselves worthy.

Worthy to be part of the strongest. Worthy to be recognized. Worthy of use. Worthy to serve and serve.

We will train 'til it is time to battle.

I raised Kuroi Jaga in the air, and cried out, "Roar with me, Kuroi Jaga!"

**Yachiru: What did you guys think? Good? Oh and, Kuroi Jaga means Black Jaguar in Japanese. Or so they say... :) But, I hope ya liked! R&R! Please! And be prepared to have bits of the past appear as one of the chapters! Just so you wanna know what Tsukiko's past was like! :D  
><strong>


	3. We were meant to become enemies

**Yachiru: Okay, for now on, instead of woman, it shall be runt or brat. Thank you for that Asile3762! Much appreciated and now, I don't take your review the wrong way, you actually helped me out there. ^^ Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

"Hyaaah!" Came my battle cry as I ran at Grimmjow. My sword held at me side as I was going to use hand-to-hand combat right now.

I aimed for a pressure point at his chest, but he blocked it by using his sword.

"Tch. Still weak." "Hmph." He smirks and I smirk back.

"Come at me with your sword, runt!" He ran at me with his sword in one hand and clenched up fist in the other.

I quickly grabbed my sword and unsheathed it, blocking his sword, while I used an arm to block his punch. "What happened to woman?" I ask, jumping away from my opponent before he slashed wildly at me.

"It suits you more for how tiny you are, like a runt in the litter." He grunted out, holding his sword up lazily towards me, ready to attack.

"Ha! You make me laugh Grimmjow-sama." I snorted out, waving a hand at him. He continues to smirk sinisterly at me.

"Heh. Not bad, but still not good enough, runt." "Yeah, you're good." He smirks and raises a hand in the air while gazing at me. "Always am. And always will be kid." I scoff, causing his smirk to widen even more.

We have been battling for about 5-8 hours straight now. I'm almost beat, but Grimmjow looks like he can go for another round of battle.

He readied his stance, waiting for me to do the same. I take a deep breath and then get into my battle stance.

"Alight let's-"

Then we both heard clapping, so we turned to our right and saw Gin Ichimaru. I narrowed my eyes.

He's strong. Maybe too strong. That smile doesn't fool me one bit. And how he acts doesn't either.

"Very good, Tsukiko-chan, very good indeed. You've lasted Grimmjow for quite a while, but I knew you needed to rest, so I decided to step in and stop the battle."

I set down my sword and lay her in her sheathe. Grimmjow hesitated, glaring at Gin for interrupting the battle, but still laid his sword down.

Gin continues to smile, with his eyes closed. I wonder what they look like...Hmm...Why does he keep them closed?

"Well, Tsukikko-chan, you've shown a great promise. You'll be a great aid and another important factor in Aizen's ruling."

I bowed towards Gin. "Yes, Ichimaru-sama." He walked over to me and laid a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch.

"Now now, Tsukikko-chan, no need to be formal with me. Just call me Gin." I sat up and blushed slightly. I've never been asked of this before, this is suddenly new.

"My apologies, Ichimaru-sa-I mean- Gin." I bowed my head, but he cupped my chin forced me to look up, while he cocked his head to the side, as if observing me.

"Well, you don't have to apologize my dear. All I want is for you to treat me like an equal, or a friend."

I looked slightly puzzled, and then I heard Grimmjow growl in the background.

I glanced to see him grit his teeth and glare menacingly at Gin, who seemed not to notice a thing from the panther himself.

Gin lets go of my chin and turned his attention to Grimmjow.

"Now, Grimmjow-kun, don't get all angry on me. I just wanted to tell you that Aizen-sama would like to have a meeting tomorrow," He turned back to me, making me jump with surprise, "And you too, Tsukikko-chan."

Gin smiled all the way and started to turn and walk away, but he paused in mid-step and tilted his head back, facing my way.

"Oh, and, i hope ta see you some time again, Tsukikko-chan! Bye bye now!" And then he disappeared in a flash.

Wow. I'm actually gonna be a part of Aizen's meeting. And Gin...he thinks I'm strong and well...he's nicer to me than Grimmjow is. What am I saying? Grimmjow's never nice. He's a rude, sadistic bastard that only cares for himself and only him.

I looked down and sigh to myself, I wonder what it would be like to-

"Don't trust him." Grimmjow snapped. I jerk my head in his direction to that he was glaring at the spot Gin was last seen.

"Why? Why is that, Grimmjow-sama?"

Grimmjow now turned to me and glared. I glared back, knowing that he has no reason to glare at me like that.

"Just don't." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked down, and turned his back to me. "Oh and, don't be late for bringing my drink on the rooftop tonight, ya got that runt." He growled out and I slightly flinched, remembering the last time I forgot.

I shiver. I still have the large scar on my shoulder to show that he had cut me down with blade as punishment.

I nod my head. "Yes...Grimmjow-sama..."

"Good." And he walked out away, leaving me behind to gaze off from where he stood.

I look around, making sure that there was nothing left behind, before dashing to my room, looking for some sake and maybe a book that I found in the human world.

As I quickly got the sake and looked for a book, preparing to go to the rooftop tonight, my mind had drifted off onto one person, Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Why does he despise me? And why did he growl at Gin? Those were the two questions that flooded my mind, but then my mind drifted off to another subject. Why Gins is nice to me...Why did Gin suddenly start to warm up to me? Is it because I have power or something I can't quite figure out?..

I must've thought too long because when I looked outside to tell the time, I noticed that it was night, even though it's always night, I can tell when it's night and morning. And then I also know that there is a very pissed off Grimmjow on the rooftop.

"Oh no!" I quickly dashed off to get my book and then use sonido or flash step to the roof, now preparing to face the wrath of Grimmjow. Oh, this is not good...not good at all...

_**{Forgiveness...is all we ask for...But when you don't forgive, then the other person is led trouble and harm. Forgiveness...is all they ask for}**_

**I hope to those who are reading this, like the chapter. R&R and plz give me your opinion on what you think of this so far.**

**Thanks with much thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake  
><strong>


	4. Our beginning, in our past

The desert wind blew as I crossed it's sandy storms. My tail swished back and forth and my ears pricked for high alert.

My blue orbs look warily around, waiting, sensing, to see if a prey or predator is near my surroundings.

I heard a twig snap, making me get on guard, I narrow my eyes as I search for where the noise came from.

I saw a shadow run around to my right, so I jerk my head to see just dead trees and the desert sand.

Then, when I listened to check, I heard nothing, so I bowed my head, but kept on guard, just in case it came back.

I walk forward, paw after paw, strength after strength, keeping myself on the move, avoiding my death bed.

I've been crossing this desert for who knows how long, and I've always found a meal, fit for a king, but alas, this part of the desert, it seems there is no prey to catch or see…unless you count that shadow from back there…

My small, feminine body is perfect for these type of situations, but how long will I last? How long will I walk these lands until I have reached my last breath?

I don't wanna think about this fate, but it could happen any second of every step I take.

I was tired of just walking. Walking on the cool, smooth sand that blows around my body when a wind passes through.

I'm tired of how cruel the desert can really be. I'm starving. Starving from hunger. My survival is at risk. If I want to survive -no- need to survive, I must find any type of prey I can.

As I was in my thoughts, I had let my guard down, and the shadow I left behind, had followed me close by, waiting for a chance to pounce on its prey as their guard was down.

By the time I was finally recollecting my thoughts, before I knew what had happened, I was grabbed and thrown to the ground, laying on my back.

I gasp in shock, surprised by this attack, and then looked up to my new found company, and noticed that it was a huge hollow. I call them Fish faces because they have the face of a fish, though they have arms and legs like any other hollow.

Its red eyes widened with delight when it saw that it had caught its prey. I growl and slowly got back on all fours, snapping my teeth at it.

"_**Oh ho, looks like I caught myself a kitty cat. Such a small, yet fragile one as well. Did I make the kitty snack upset?"**_ It grinned and licked its lips in delight. I stood my grounds and prepared myself to pounce as it was distracted with the taunts he was giving me.

As soon as I was going to pounce, from the corner of my eye I saw another figure running fast, making sand go flying everywhere as it ran. My eyes widen as I quickly dodged this, watching as I saw it jump in the air and tackle Fish face to the ground.

Fish face howled out in anger, trying to push off this new creature, but it was too strong as it bit down into his neck, making him cry out until he could cry out no more, life slipping away.

I heard a growl come from this creature, focusing my gaze on it now. I could tell that this creature was a he because of his built structure. And by the looks of it, he's a big cat, a panther.

I heard him growl again, making me snap of my thoughts to see that he was glaring at me. Eyes narrowed, I kept myself in place, showing him that I wasn't going anywhere.

He growled some more, telling me that I should know my place and submit. Even though I knew I was going to end up getting hurt, I growled back at him, showing him that I won't submit.

He turned his body to face me, leaving his back to his dead prey. His eyes were narrowed, and his legs were set up for a pounce.

My claws were out, ready to take down this new foe. He pounced, and I quickly dodged with my speed. He then lashed out his claws at me, but I back away and try to claw at his defenseless face.

I hit my target. Making him growl louder and angrier. He then ran at me with his guard down, making it easier for me to plan out my next attack on this rampaging cat.

I side stepped him and lashed out at his back, but he somehow saw this and dodged, attacking me from behind as I left my back defenseless. I howled out in pain, feeling his claws dig into my spine.

I fell to the ground in more pain, already weak from the lack of food, and I couldn't get up, so I stayed on the ground, awaiting for him to end my life. I heard him snort and chuckle to himself.

I turn my head to see him stand proudly in front of me, grinning sinisterly while glaring. "Ha! I, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, am the strongest in all these parts! Weak ones like you don't last long." He looked me up and down, sneering and looking at how pathetic I seem to be right now.

"Yeah, but strong ones like you need to know that you can't always win." I managed to whisper out, my eyes staring into his. He snorted at that and glared menacingly. "Yeah right, runt. Only the strong can survive, while the weak perish. This desert calls out to the strong, allowing them to live, while the weak like you die by its hand."

He then turned his back to me, tail swishing away. "So, what will you do to me, now that I have failed to defeat you for the food?" I ask, staggering to get up slowly, making some progress.

He laughed at that. "Do you want me to kill you so badly?" He turned his head to face me.

I look the other way. "No. I wish to become strong like you said. So that I may survive and live to see another day." "Then keep your guard up next time and don't get in _**my**_ way, or you'll die like him." He snarled out and faced his head back to the meal, now eating on it like a wild carnivore would.

I stare as I watched him eat, looking at the food longingly. I then lay my body back down, and lay my head in my paws, starving.

I close my eyes, wanting to rest after the battle.

I then heard a thump, so I opened my eyes, ears pricked, and saw a leg of a Fish face. I look at questioningly, and then at Grimmjow in wonder. He had his back turned from me, still gobbling on the beast.

I slightly smile at his kindness, though he didn't show that he was kind, but to me he was kind since he shared some of his dinner. I then reached out and roll the leg to me, opening my mouth as I felt drool from wanting some food.

I then bit into my prey and made a happy noise for finally getting something to eat. I then noticed that I saw Grimmjow's ear twitch in annoyance, he probably heard the noise I made.

After that nice meal, I then laid down to rest for the night.

I then heard Grimmjow shuffle around and saw him plop himself down to the ground, turning his back to me.

I was about to snap my eyes shut and go to sleep, but then Grimmjow stopped me by asking, "Hey runt, what's your name?" He sounded annoyed to ask that and acted like he could care less about my name, but I decided to answer him anyways.

"My name is Tsukiko. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Nothing more is right. A runt like you can't survive after hearing that you had finally had a meal after so long." He snorted out, turning his head sideways to glance my way.

"I just couldn't find anything to eat." I yawned out tiredly.

"Tch. More like you couldn't catch a damn thing because you're weak." He sneered out.

"I'm not weak, it's just that I was tired and lacked of food." I whisper, and then felt the pang of pain on my back. I groan out and hiss.

Grimmjow then chuckled silently to himself. "Forgot that I gotcha, didn't you runt?" He cackled and tossed his head back.

I glared and hissed out. "Yeah, but this isn't as worse as starving."

He snorts some more, finished laughing. "Poor delusional you. There are plenty of things that are far more worse than starving. Just go to sleep and maybe you'll feel a lot better."

I slightly smile at that. "Heh. That is if I'll live without you trying to eat me."

"Tch. You're right, but I don't like wasting my time eating something as pathetic as you, just shut your trap go to sleep already." I heard him growl out, warning me to keep quiet this time and just do as he says.

"Yeah, have a nice sleep, Grimmjow." I whisper out. "Shut it." He snapped and lays his head on the ground, most likely now going to sleep as well.

"Hmph." I then close my eyes slowly, watching as my whole world turned black.

_**{**The past is not what they fear, it is what they may see from the future to come. Though they may or may not find is that their lives change dramatically as the farther they go into their future. The past stays the same, but the future, is what changes it all in the end.**}**_

**Another chapter done at last. I hope you liked some of the past that they now share. Next chapter is when Tsukiko has now entered the rooftop, resting her fate in Grimmjow's hands. What will he do now that she made him pissed? Stay tuned.**

**With much thanks to those who help support this story,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	5. Meeting with Aizen and the Espada

"Bitch! Where the fuck were you?" Grimmjow snarled out as he looked at me, eyes narrowing with a full out menacing glare.

"I'm not a bitch and I was recollecting my thoughts." I say with annoyance and as calmly as I can.

Grimmjow smirked wickedly and marched on over to where I was at, getting all up in my face. "Watch what you think, runt. Or I'll have to go in there and destroy that damn head of yours." He whispered out harshly, and then gripped my arm tightly, making me hiss out at the tightness.

"Damn….you…Grimmjow." I seethed out, glaring at him. He tossed my arm to the side and grabbed the sake out of my hand. "Tch. I don't have time to punish you, runt. Just be glad that you _actually_ brought the sake this time. Or you would've had another scar to tell a story about."

He smirked, remembering what he did before chugging down the drink in one gulp before tossing the bottle my way, making me duck my head quickly before I could get hit by the flying projectile.

"I highly doubt that I'll let you make another scar and a fool out of me." I muttered under my breath. Knowing that he would hear me, though I showed no fear in my voice.

I heard him chuckle. "Ha! A runt like you? Stopping me? Ha ha! You make me laugh. I know that you must be joking."

I huffed and turned my head away, plopping myself to the ground. "You wish I was." I snapped back.

He laughed some more. "I know that I don't. Though I do wish you would just challenge me so that I could wrap my hand around that small neck of yours and hear it crack as I slowly suffocate that last breath you could ever have."

I inhale a breath and sigh, crossing my arms while looking at our moon. "I know that you can kill me anytime Grimmjow, yet, you didn't in our past and nor our present."

He snorted and smirked. "That's because you didn't piss me off long enough to allow myself to kill you. Face it brat, facts are facts. You know that I'm stronger, better, and bigger."

I decided to cut in. "But…I am faster and I have more brains than bronze. Unlike you." I replied to his comments.

He raised an eyebrow at me, as he kneels down to my level and leaned in close to my ear. "But….you're also smaller, making my job easier to destroy your very being." He grinned sinisterly and pulled back, standing up and putting his hands in his pockets.

I shake my head and lower my shoulders in defeat. He's right about that. I'm small. Though I'm tiny compared to him and his ego.

"Tch. Did I finally make the Jaguar submit down to my ruling?" He taunted.

"No. You just made her more determined to train more to the Panther's level." I lift my head and make eye contact with him, along with smirking.

He smirked right back. "Well, good luck with that, runt. I doubt that you'll ever make it up to my level. Anyways, don't be late for the meeting today, or I'll punish you." He said, and then used sonido to wherever he usually goes, probably to taunt someone in the meeting room.

I sigh and stood up, looking at the moon one more time before I decided to use sonido as well to end up in the meeting room.

I inhaled a breath and saw that all the Espada were here and sitting at the table where they've been having their meetings on lately.

I then heard clapping and looked up in awe to see….

Aizen-sama…

I then saw that he got up from the table and stood high over everyone. He smiled and said, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen of the Espada. Glad that everyone has joined." He then looked in my direction, having his smile widen. "Ah, and I see that Tsukiko has came as well."

All the Espada, including Grimmjow, turned to look at me. I felt all their stares and saw some lust in Nnoitra's as he licked his lips. I saw Grimmjow glare at Nnoitra before turning his glare on me, sneering.

All the Espada were observing me, to see if I deem worthy to be in the same room with all of them.

I then felt an arm on mine, so I jerked my head to the left to see Gin. He smiled and titled his head, and then walked forward, tugging me to follow after him. I obeyed with no question asked.

He then led me to stand right next to Aizen-sama, which made me somewhat nervous because I have never been this close to him. Aizen-sama smiled up at me and held out a hand towards an empty chair that was right next to him, and the cuatro Espada, or number 4 Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer. I walked over and quickly sat down.

He gave me an emotionless look, which made me even more nervous to be around them. I felt another heated glare on my face, so I turned forward and saw, Grimmjow. He was in front of me, glaring menacingly like some other Espada.

I felt like I could just shrink back and disappear from everyone, but I had to be brave and prove I am worthy to be breathing the same air as them. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before opening them to look at Aizen-sama.

He smirked and then looked at everyone else. "Good. Now that we have a new member in the room, I would like to make an announcement." He stood up from his seat again, making sure that everyone in the room was paying attention. "I would like you to welcome Tsukiko as a new member to the Espada ranks. Since I could not replace one of you to add her, she will be a special number. A number that will represent how important she is in our ranks."

Everyone then began to whisper amongst one another before someone decided to speak. "Aizen-sama….What makes her so special in our ranks? And why another number added to the Espada?"

We all turned our heads to the 3rd Espada, Tier Harribel. She looked over at me with an emotionless face like the 4th Espada.

Aizen smiled at me before looking at her. "Why, she has a type of power that even she herself doesn't know about. She is weaker than all of you of course, but this power is good enough to join our ranks. So, therefore, another number shall be added to the Espada rank."

Yet again, everyone began to whisper amongst one another, before this time, Grimmjow spoke.

"What the hell? What makes the runt so damn special? I kick her ass at training all the time! She's nothing special but a pathetic being that somehow made it to be an arrancar!" Grimmjow shouted out and stood up, slamming his fist down on the table.

"Grimmjow, I understand how you may feel, but Tsukiko has the potential to get stronger. You are, after all, the one who helped her make it here in the first place."

"Who gives a fuck? The brat should just leave the work here to the strong!" He raised a fist and glared at me in the eye. I glared right back. Who gives him the right to bad mouth me? Especially in front of other Espada.

I stood up and slammed my own fist down on the table. "What the hell, Grimmjow? You don't see me bad mouthing you!" I shout out.

"So? There's nothing to fuckin bad mouth about me! Who gives you the right to argue back to me! You should know your place runt!" He growled out, lowering his head and giving me daggers.

I glared back some more, standing my grounds at the panther. "I know my place, but do you know yours?" I asked, smirking as I saw his face scrunch up in anger.

"Ha ha ha! She's got some spunk! I like Tsukiko more than ever if she can stand up to Grimmjow!" Nnoitra shouted while laughing.

Grimmjow glared at Nnoitra and then at me. He then opened his mouth to say something, but Aizen-sama cuts him off. "Calm down Grimmjow. You shouldn't bad mouth a person who can one day reach your level and is now your fellow Espada."

Grimmjow snorts at that, now planting his butt back in his seat. "Tch. The runt could never reach my level, even if I was dead, she could never do it." He grinned sinisterly as he saw my face. I sneered at him before turning my head away.

"Ha! I knew it! A runts a runt. Now matter hard they try, they can never exceed their limit." He taunted, leaning back and smirking.

"Hmph. We'll see about that." I replied back, smirking back and crossing my arms.

His smirk widened some more by the challenge. "Heh, I'd like to see that happen, but I doubt you'll make it."

"I think we've heard enough of your opinion, Grimmjow. Know your place." Tosen said, glaring at Grimmjow with detest, though I don't know for sure if he's glaring because he wears those type of glasses over his blind eyes.

"It's not my opinion, it's a stated fact." Grimmjow retorted back, grinning at Tosen. Tosen glares some more.

Aizen-sama just smiled at the bickering, probably amused. "Now, Tsukiko shall be number 11 Espada, or shall I say, once Espada. Now, for the real meeting…"

_Cliffhanger….._

**Where do you think I should take the meeting to? Before Grimmjow fights Ichigo, or after Grimmjow fights Ichigo? Because either way, Tsukiko will be involved. And once means 11 in Spanish. I, of course didn't know that, but now it's good to know for the future of the newly added Espada.  
><strong>

**Thank you to those who have been supporting this story and who like it.**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	6. What the meeting is all about

Aizen-sama turned his gaze on Ulquiorra, who also turned to look at him. "…Go ahead, Ulquiorra. Show us what you saw and felt in the Human World."

Ulquiorra nodded his head. "As you…" He lifted his hand up and to his eye. "…wish." He then pulled out his eye, making my eyes widen when he didn't flinch nor seemed to have a problem with an eye out.

What was most fascinating was that he held out his hand, and crushed his eye. Yes. Crushed his eye. It then shattered and its now shattered pieces floated before him as he stood.

"Please look carefully." He said, staring out unemotionally. Everyone closed their eyes. I looked at them all questioningly, but then I decided to do the same.

I took a deep breath, and closed my eyes. I saw a boy. A boy with orange, spiky hair and chocolate brown eyes. He looked to be beaten, breathing heavily as he looked down. Blood covered his face. He was also wearing a black kimono.

"…I see…" Aizen-sama said after the long silence. "So that's why you decided that he wasn't worth killing."

"Yes sir. As out orders were to 'kill him if it seems as though he might become an interference to us'. Also…" Ulquiorra then got cut off.

"That's weak." I knew who said that. I opened my eyes and turned to the source. Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

He smirked and titled his head, laying his hand under his chin. "If it were me…I would have killed them all with one attack."

Typical Grimmjow. Always so full of himself. Ulquiorra turned his head to Grimmjow. "…Grimmjow."

"If you orders have the phrase 'kill him' in them, I'm pretty darn sure it's best if you kill him! Right?"

"…I agree." I looked from over Grimmjow's shoulder to see the Fraccion group I was originally in. The one who spoke was Shawlong Kufang, the leader of Grimmjow's Fraccion. "He is an enemy. Even if there is no value in killing him, there is certainly no value in letting him live."

Well, I guess they let the Fraccion of the Espada in after I became a new Espada. Weird how I never heard the door open for them all to come in either that, or they all used sonido at the right timing.

"And Yammy!" I jump and turn to watch the scene unfold as Yammy turned to Grimmjow. "Look at how badly you got beaten up! You might be saying 'there was no value in killing him', but all I hear is 'we couldn't kill him'!"

Grimmjow may be right. I mean, Yammy's arm has been destroyed. Though, he is number 10 in the Espada ranks, so, of course he could've been taken out. Ulquiorra came back with no scratches at all, that's gotta say something. And then again, getting rid of those guys right then and there would've been easier so that they won't come again…

Yammy narrowed his eyes at Grimmjow who glared at him. "..Hey Grimmjow, didn't you just watch that? I was beaten up by the sandal guy and the dark lady. _NOT_ by the kid."

"You really don't get it. I said I would kill _**ALL **_of them in a single attack!"

Yammy then stood up angrily and said, "..What did you say?" Ulquiorra, of course, stopped Yammy by one hand, signaling him to not go after Grimmjow who pissed Yammy off.

"Enough…Grimmjow. You _**DO **_understand that our problem is not that kid, right?" He asked Grimmjow in a hushed voice as he continued to stare at him unemotionally.

"…Ah?" Grimmjow clenched his fist on his pants as he glared at Ulquiorra. Hmm…So our problem wasn't really the boy? He seemed to be a threat to me, he has potential to get stronger, though I will not speak this out loud before an before an uproar can be caused.

"What Aizen-sama is observing is not that kid in his current state. It's that kid's rate of growth. It's true that the kid's potential strength is quite high."

Ah, I knew it. So, the boy may be a threat after all.

"But right now it is disproportionately unstable due in part to its immensity. What I gathered was that if we were to leave him alone, he might just destroy himself or maybe even become one of our pawns. _**That's **_why I returned without killing him."

Grimmjow sneered and scrunched up his face in detest. He didn't like that idea one bit, even though it was well thought out in strategy.

"That's what I keep saying is weak. What if his power grows even larger than you've calculated and he ends up getting in our way? Then what will you do!" Grimmjow shouted, was it me or did he sound slightly intimidated at the idea of the kid growing stronger. It might be because he may seem like a threat to Grimmjow.

"If that happens, I'll simply finish him." Ulquiorra said bluntly, still staring down at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow looked speechless a well as not retorting anything back. I haven't seen the panther look like this. A Grimmjow who has nothing to say back or make a smart ass comment to. It's kinda weird.

I just stood my ground with my face plastered with no emotions at all as I watched from afar.

"I see you have no complaints with that."

Wow. Ulquiorra really shut Grimmjow's trap good. The speechless panther…It doesn't have a ring to it like the ruthless panther who's an ass and a sadistic bastard that enjoys arguing along with some sarcasm at some points.

"…Apart…" We all turned to look up at Aizen-sama, who turned his gaze fully on the 4th Espada, smiling away. "…from what your brothers may say…I'm impressed with your work, Ulquiorra."

Ulquiorra turned and bowed at Aizen. "I am very grateful." He said in his quiet, yet calm voice.

I felt the atmosphere change when I turned to glance at the quiet Grimmjow. I saw him pull a heated glare on Ulquiorra, which gave me the shivers down my spine.

Grimmjow was seething with anger as he gritted his teeth. It was almost like he was going to explode at any moment and try to kill us all in one attack, but I knew better than that.

The sexta Espada had something up his sleeve. I could feel it through my bones and soul. I then felt his stare on me. I turned, and regretted it as well.

The corner of Grimmjow's mouth, twitched. It then formed in a large, sadistic grin and he had that crazed, wild look in his eyes. I sighed and glared at him, not wanting to be anywhere near him at all.

The meeting then finished as the other Espada left with their Fraccion. I, of course, was the newly made Espada with no Fraccion to call my own.

I was about to venture out in the hall, but a hand grabbed my arm roughly. I hissed out when I felt his nails digging into my skin. I knew for sure that it was Grimmjow by the just the way he had touched me.

I turned with a heated glare as he smirked at me.

"What is it that you want?" I asked harshly, trying to wiggle free from his grip.

I have made no success as his grip continued to tighten. After a few miserable attempts to escape, I decided to stop and sigh, knowing that it's futile to resist from the panther's strength.

"Are you done yet?" He asked in a bored tone, giving me a blank look.

I nodded my head. He then grinned and slightly chuckled. "Good. Now, runt, you're going on a mission with me and my Fraccion."

I glare again, knowing to where he is meaning. "Why should I? I am not a part of your Fraccion anymore." I hiss out venomously.

His grin widened as his eyes narrowed and he leaned in close to my face. "Because if you don't, I'll give the new Espada a far more worse punishment then what happened to dumb ass Yammy's arm."

I slightly flinched at the thought. Oooohhh, I would rather not find out. "But how can you order me around, when I am your equal?"

"Ha! You make me laugh, brat! There is no fuckin way that you can ever be my equal. Just do as I say, and you won't get killed. Got it?" He asked harshly and pulled back from my face, but before I could answer, he walked past me with my arm in his hand and dragged me behind him.

"You bastard…" I said, whispering so that nobody can hear.

He chuckled some more. "Tch. Where was your first clue?"

"I don't know. Why ask me?"

"Because you're a damn runt that decided to play around with the big cats, so you're gonna be coming with this bastard."

I rolled my eyes at that. Of course he would call me a runt out of all the other arrancar that are runts, he calls me a runt instead. "Ass." I whisper.

"Bitch." He counters back.

"Piss off." I say.

"I can't." He snorted.

"Why not?" I ask, raising an eyebrow as he continues to drag me.

"Because the damn runt, meaning you, needs to learn a thing or two about strength, so I'm gonna show you how the big cats, meaning me, play." He looked back at me, smirking away as I sneered at him and turned my head from his gaze.

He laughed and then stopped as I saw all the Fraccion of the sexta Espada was here.

"Well, let's get to killing." Grimmjow says, smirking as all the other Fraccion smirked as well, licking their lips.

I shiver, wondering how I ever had to put up with them all.

**So, anyways, sorry for not saying this before, but Tsukiko's Hollow hole is at her abdomen as well as Grimmjow's. The only thing that's missing is a piece of her Hollow mask, which will be later revealed as the story continues and of course, she is soon to get her number tattooed on her.**

**Thank you to those who liked this story, reviewed, added to their favs/alerts. I'm happy to have your support for this story. Oh, and go check out my Crimson Blood which is about Grimmjow being a vampire prince and a servant girl named Rei Uchida, and see what you think of it.**

**Thank you,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	7. In the World of the Living

We all walked out of the rift and stood, well floated, in the night sky of the Human World. I looked down in awe at the town below us.

It looked peaceful without the hollows here, it seemed like a nice place to get away from the panther, even though I know that he'll find me somehow. Like always.

Grimmjow laid his hands in his pockets, and smirked. Everyone else was looking like themselves, while I on the other hand, was frowning.

Grimmjow glanced my way, making his smirk widen even more. "Great. Looks like everyone is accounted for…" His eyes then narrowed as he leaned his head forward slightly.

"Do not let any single one of them escape!" He shouted out, watching as everyone ran off to different directions.

I felt the reiatsu of those who seemed to have by far the strongest out of the weak ones. I then crossed my arms and turned to Grimmjow, glaring.

"So, who am I to fight?"

He turned and tilted his head, chuckling with a grin plastered on his face. "Nobody because you need to watch and learn from the pro, runt."

"Meaning?" I raise an eyebrow, staring at him straight in the eye.

He growled at that, most likely angered by the fact that I always stare into his eyes. A cat like him doesn't like to be looked down on. Well, tough for him because I'm always going to be doing this.

"Me. Like I said before, I'm gonna show the damn runt how the big cats play. And don't fuckin' look down on me, brat."

"Oh, so, I'm worthless and need to be taught? And for the record, Grimmjow, I'm not looking down on you. I'm just making eye contact."

"No shit. You suck ass. And, you better not look down on me or I'll kill your ass right here right now."

"Hmph. So, now I suck ass?"

Grimmjow's grin widens even more than possible, and his eyes were wide with amusement. "What was your first damn clue, runt?"

I rolled my eyes and pouted slightly, turning my head away from the sadistic panther. "Let's just get this over with. I would like to get my tattoo."

This time he rolled his eyes at me as I turned my head to face him, and he turned his back on me, putting a hand on Pantera. If only I was strong enough to take him down right now, and just leave to go back home.

I then walk on over to stand beside him, looking at the ground and sighing. Grimmjow grunted in return, sounding very bored of having to wait for whatever he was waiting for. Well, how the hell does he think I feel in all off this? I don't get do anything at all.

"You're a bastard." I whisper, glancing from the corner of my eye to see his mouth twitch into a small smirk.

"And you're a runt, so, a fact is a damn fact. Get over it and enjoy the name." He snorted out, crossing his arms, and stared out at the dark, night sky.

We both then heard loud, crashing noises along with metal clashing against each other. Knowing that battles have begun for the Fraccion. If only I had gotten a battle as well…

"Can I fight something?" I say, bored out of my mind, breaking the silence that was between us.

"Tch. Tough shit on you runt, because you're not getting one."

"An ass, much?"

"Very."

I then turned my head in the direction of where a white beam of light had appeared, and also where D-Roy's life had faded from. It the shattered, like ice would after being messed with. I guess that was someone's zanpakuto's power and they used it on D-Roy to kill him.

Well, I can't say he was the strongest, but he was strong and I known him for a long while. At least he died fighting. Or, he didn't fight at all and was killed in an instant. Either way, he had died.

I raise an eyebrow in question when my hair blew in my face by the fast breeze that came out of nowhere. I pulled my hair back to see Grimmjow running on over to that very same direction I was looking at. And if I were Grimmjow, I would be grinning very sadistically right now about finally getting some action.

He seemed to be very excited, and well, that's Grimmjow for ya. If he finds a challenge in something, he'll want to fight it to prove that he's strong.

And, I guess since he has moved towards that direction, I must follow as well or he'll be pissed at me for not watching him fight and win.

I sigh and shake my head. "That asshole…" I then began to run at a quick, yet slow pace and trying not to look like a maniac like Grimmjow when he ran. I guess he found the person he was looking for.

By the time I made it over, I saw Grimmjow's hand go right through this girl's stomach as she looked shocked.

She stared at Grimmjow in horror, most likely she was caught off guard by his strength and speed. The girl also looked to be a shinigami, by the looks of her clothing. I was kinda disappointed that she wasn't a human with powers. It would have been nice to meet a human like that.

He then lifted her up in the air with his hand still in her, and smirked.

"I knew it. Definitely not you." He told her, tossing her to the ground like a ragged dog.

The orange haired boy's eyes widen and he opened his mouth and shouted, "Rukia!"

So, her name is Rukia. She must've been very close to him if he's running at Grimmjow with quick speed and sword in hand, enraged. The kid was gritting his teeth as he glared at Grimmjow menacingly.

Grimmjow still had his back turned from the kid as Rukia's blood dripped from his hand. I felt slightly sorry for her, she didn't really seem to deserve that blow, even if she was the one who had killed D-Roy.

Grimmjow turned his head to look at the guy, a psychopathic grin on his face with his eyes widening in delight. I felt a shiver run down my spine as I watched from above.

"Ban-kai!" The boy shouted, transforming his kimono to a smaller, more nimble to move in clothing. His blade was thinner than before, but his whole sword turned black as well.

The kid swung his sword at Grimmjow, but the panther dodged as the boy hit the ground instead, causing the ground to be demolished into rubble. Just the strength of how much he put into that attack, was destroying what ever was in his way. He had power, maybe more power than I could handle.

He turned his head to where Grimmjow had dodged, and tried to get his Zanpakuto to stab Grimmjow through the head, but yet again, Grimmjow had stopped the blow from hitting him by catching the blade with one hand, while the other was in his pocket.

Grimmjow tightened his grip on the blade, not even cutting himself as stared at the boy's eyes as they widen with shock and disbelief as he watched his blade being caught by one hand.

"Wha…"

Grimmjow sneered at him and narrowed his eyes, swinging the blade and the kid to the side as the enemy was sent flying into the ground, skidding about a few miles away with destruction following the crash landing as a fog of dirt and road was risen.

When some of it cleared, I saw the kid trying to skid to a halt in the air, that is until he lost his footing, giving Grimmjow a chance to land a blow on him as he quickly ran up to the him and swung his hand to slap the boy, but…..the kid quickly recovered and quickly went behind Grimmjow's back.

Grimmjow looked shocked as he saw that he hadn't hit his target. The boy glared at him and swung his blade, Grimmjow turned his head back and saw him, narrowing his eyes.

And, when the kid swung, Grimmjow turned around quickly and blocked the zanpakuto with his arm. Grimmjow gave him another psychopathic grin with wide eyes. He swung a kick at the kid's head and hit him in the face, sending blood coming out of his mouth.

He kicked him again, and then lifted his foot in the air, and landed it on top of the orange haired kid's head, sending him crashing down to the earth. A big explosion erupted as I backed up a bit from the rubble flying near me.

Grimmjow must've been aiming at me or something because from the corner of my eye, I saw him curse when he glanced my way. Bastard.

He stood higher in the air than me, as he looked down with his hands in his pockets. "..Psh…This thing's a Bankai..?"

Hmm…I thought a Bankai would be more, stronger than what a shinigami was before, but to me….it seems his zanpakuto's bankai made him much more faster than before, giving him quicker movements to dodge and attack.

"You disappoint me, Shinigami! All your Bankai does is increase your speed? Is that it!" Grimmjow shouted out, but then stopped, peering into the rubble's dust cloud. His eyes widened a bit when he saw something…

The fog was cleared and showed a black, wave of power come out of his zanpakuto as he glared up at Grimmjow. Now that, made Grimmjow's eyes widen even more in surprise. The look on his face was priceless. I chuckled a bit at that.

"Getsuga-ten…" He swung his thin blade a bit to control where the black power was going to hit. I have no idea what to call it because never in my life have I seen something like this. "…shou!"

Knowing that he wouldn't have time to evade this attack, Grimmjow quickly lifted his arms in front of his face to shield himself from the blast. He hit Grimmjow, and I saw nothing more as he was covered in smoke from the hit.

I looked at the kid in shock, my jaw was slightly dropped. My hair fluttered against my cheeks. He was breathing heavily as blood dripped down his brow and eye. He had to squint one eye to make sure that blood didn't seep into it. This boy….he's…incredible.

When the smoke cloud cleared from Grimmjow, I stared at him in disbelief and amusement. He actually got a scratch from that. It was across his torso and had torn a bit of his clothing. I can't believe Grimmjow was actually bleeding as well. Even I couldn't make him bleed with a huge cut like that.

I think I'm actually gonna like the kid after this. Grimmjow Jaggerjack, being cut down by a mere boy…now I like the sound to that.

I smirked and crossed my arms. Well, Grimmjow did say to watch and learn, and I am…I'm learning how to cut him down from a kid. Ha, I can't wait to rub this in his face when we get back, that is…if he'll live after this.

"…What was that…just now..?" Grimmjow uncovered his face and looked down at the shinigami kid, grinning away as he tilted his head to the side.

Well, at least Grimmjow wasn't pissed. Now, this show is actually getting good.

"That sort of technique…wasn't in Ulquiorra's report…Shinigami!"

The shinigami boy laughed and smirked. "…Did that end your disappointment? Arrancar!"

I saw something black in his eye, it was trying to cover up the rest of his eye. He held his hand up to that eye and whispered, "Wait…just a little longer…Damn it…"

Who was he talking to? And…I feel someone's reiatsu…like…Kaname Tousen….and I know that the other Fraccion are dead because I felt their life fade away to nothing. Tousen is gonna be pissed…

"Ha!" I turned my head away from Kaname's reiatsu, and towards Grimmjow, seeing him laughing his ass off over there as he grinned down at his opponent.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Well isn't this great, Shinigami!" The kid looked up at him, still holding onto his eye.

"It seems…its finally worth killing you!"

The shinigami kid stared up at Grimmjow, he looked to be thinking of what kinda of move he's going to do next.

"Hey!" Grimmjow shouted, catching the kid's attention as he laid a hand on his sword.

"Ugh…"

"Stop staring absent mindedly, Shinigami. It's my turn now." Grimmjow was about to pull out his blade on the kid, but the Kaname Tousen appeared behind him. Grimmjow had the look of surprise as he glanced behind himself.

My eyes widen as I took a step back.

"Sheathe your sword…**Grimmjow**."

"Tousen…" Grimmjow gritted through his teeth as he glared at the man, jumping back from him.

"Why the hell are you here!"

"Why?…Do you really…not understand? Taking it upon yourself to invade the Living world. Mobilizing 5 Arrancar and an Espada without permission. And attacking shinigami. It was all….against orders…You do understand, right?"

Ooohh….We're, well Grimmjow, is so in trouble now.

"Aizen-sama is furious…" Tousen appeared beside Grimmjow. "…Grimmjow."

Yep. Aizen-sama is totally pissed, and so is Tousen. Grimmjow looked down as his eyes narrowed. Tousen walked behind Grimmjow, his back turned from him.

"We're going. You're punishment will be decided in Hueco Mundo."

"Shit…Alright." He then began to follow Tousen. I looked down at the shinigami kid, well, I guess it's time for me to go as well.

"Wait! Where the hell are you going!"

Grimmjow glanced down at him. "Shut-up. I'm going back…to Hueco Mundo." A rift then opened when Grimmjow turned his head my way.

"Runt, ya coming or what?"

I quickly ran over, noticing the shocked look on the kid's face when he saw me. I gave a little wave. I then stood over beside Grimmjow, staring down at the orange haired boy.

"Stop fucking around! You come and attack us…and then when you feel like it…leave? Stop joking around! Come down here! Our fight, isn't over?"

"You stop fucking around! Our unfinished fight spared your life, Shinigami." Grimmjow turned around to look down on him.

"That technique you just used hurts you too, Shinigami. I can tell by just looking at you. You have maybe two or three of those left in you to fire. But even if you kept firing those all day, you…still wouldn't be able to beat me in my released form." The rift began to close on us as both me and Grimmjow looked at the kid.

"…Released…form..?" His eyes widened at that.

"Do not forget my name, and pray that you will never hear it a second time…" He grinned at him. "Grimmjow Jaggerjack…The next time you hear it…" The rift was almost closed. "…will be your end, Shinigami…" And then it closed, leaving us to move on to the halls of Hueco Mundo.

I followed behind Grimmjow as he looked down at the ground with his hands in his pockets. Tousen kept on walking, not even glancing at us both as he was leading us to the throne room.

The doors opened, and we walked on in. I kept my head down as soon as I walked in, not wanting to look at Aizen-sama's face.

I heard the doors close behind us, so I decided to look up and see what look Aizen was giving both me and Grimmjow. It wasn't pissed, so that's good. He was smiling.

Grimmjow had already been looking up at Aizen, hands still in his pockets.

"Welcome home…Grimmjow and Tsukiko…"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Grimmjow staring off with that emotionless face that he pulls at moments like this. I sigh to myself and shake my head.

Aizen raises an eyebrow at me, still smiling that same old smile. I quickly get a hold of myself and stare up at him, trying to not pull a face in front of Aizen himself.

"…Well? Is there anything you have to say for yourselves?" Tousen asks of us.

Grimmjow didn't even look at him when he said, "Not a damn thing."

Tousen glances my way, wanting to know what I have to say for myself. I sigh once again and rub my temples, saying, "I've got nothing to say either."

"…You bastard…" Wait, who was he saying that to? It better not be me, because I didn't do anything on that little trip.

"It's alright, Kaname. I'm not upset. Not at all." Aizen-sama said, up on his throne as he towered over all of us, looking down upon our souls.

"Aizen-sama…I feel that Grimmjow's actions were indicative of a rare loyalty and desire to serve…he even brought an Espada and could've gotten her killed, and she most likely didn't come on her own free will."

Even though Tousen was sticking up for me, I knew the real reason was to get Grimmjow to finally get his justice. Well, that's what Tousen would say, since justice is all he mainly knows.

"Is that so…Grimmjow?" Aizen narrowed his eyes, looking down at Grimmjow in the eye.

Grimmjow looked up and stared at him in the eye as well. "…Yeah, that's right."

Tousen then reached out and grabbed onto the collar Grimmjow's jacket, making Grimmjow looked shocked at first but then went back to his emotionless face as he turned to look at Tousen.

I just continued to watch from the corner of my eye. Tousen really wants Grimmjow to pay, doesn't he?

"…What are you doing, Tousen?"

"Aizen-sama! Allow me to execute this man!"

"…Kaname."

Grimmjow then smirked at Tousen, now realizing something about him. "Ah, this is a personal grudge we're talking about. You just have a problem with me, don't you? Does that kind of attitude go over well in a commanding officer."

Tousen stood there, letting go of Grimmjow's collar. "I think I should not have to tolerate those who sow discord. That is all."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. "For the organization's sake?"

I'm pretty sure that Tousen was narrowing his eyes as well.

"For Aizen-sama's sake."

"Ha!' Grimmjow laughed out, closing his eyes and tilting his head to the side. "You're good at hoisting up that great cause of yours."

"Yes. It is a great cause. Something missing from your actions." I saw him lay a hand on his sword. My eyes widen a bit when I saw him lift it from its sheathe.

"Justice without a great cause begets nothing more than slaughter. However…That same slaughter in the name if a great cause…"

He quickly used skill and speed, unsheathing his zanpakuto and cutting off Grimmjow's left arm. Blood sprayed out from his wound, and his arm was sent flying in the air. Grimmjow looked shocked when he saw that his arm was now gone.

"Is justice."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Grimmjow shouted out, gritting his teeth.

"Hadou 54 Haien." Tousen chanted, sending a blast out and hit Grimmjow's decapitated arm, and destroyed it completely by the flame.

Grimmjow then held onto his spraying wound as it bled out. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" His eye twitched as he glared at Tousen, seething out every word as he said, "You bastard…My **arm**…I'll kill you!"

He began to run at Tousen with fury as he was very pissed for his arm being taken away. And he was about to lash out with furious attacks, but then Aizen stopped him by saying, "Stop, Grimmjow. If you were to attack Tousen here…I would have no longer any reason to pardon you."

Grimmjow stopped and glared, gritting his teeth as he turned away. "Psh!" He then glanced my way, stopping in his tracks. I just stared at him, not knowing what to say. I then looked at his arm, making him glare at me even more.

"Are you coming or what, damn it!"

I sighed angrily and walked on over to him. "Dumb ass." I whisper, smirking away. Finally, some payback to this bastard.

"Shut your fuckin' mouth before I shut it for you." He seethed out, glancing my way. I shrug my shoulders and close my eyes as we began to walk out of the room.

"Tch. You wish you could but without out that arm, you're half as strong as you were."

"Damn ass runt, you better fuckin' know your place, or you'll be dead if I ever get this arm back."

"Of course Grimmjow, now, wanna go practice or pick a fight with Nnoitra?" I laugh out, knowing that Grimmjow's arm will get in his way.

"Bitch. I have to get my wound wrapped up before anything. And your coming with me." He glared at me. No more smirking coming from this guy.

I held my hands up in defense. "Fine. I'll do as you say, but be warned, you won't be the boss of me forever."

"Csh. I could still kick your ass, even with one arm, runt. And I'll always be stronger than someone as weak as you." He grunted out, now smirking at the thought.

I shake my head at him and smirk back. "When we train, I'll be sure to show you that I can kick your ass."

"Anytime, runt."

"Well, you better not die from that wound when we do have the fight, or I'll always be one step ahead of you." I chuckled.

"Even if I'm dead, you still couldn't reach my level."

"You're a pain in my ass."

"Good. Now, let's go get my bandages."

Why do I even bother to be around him? Hmph. I'll show him that I could kick his ass at training. Ha! Dumb ass. I've got to be way better than him now that he's one arm short.

**Okay, what do you guys think should happen when the two fight? Okay, how about voting?**

**Tsukiko should win **

**Or**

**Grimmjow should win?**

**And please, tell me the idea of how either one of them can win. Please tell me how Tsukiko should win, or how Grimmjow should win.  
><strong>

**And, no no, I didn't mean as in, switching from this story to my Crimson Blood story, I just wanted you to check it out and see if it's good or not. ^^ I'll still be writing this story, but I'll also be writing that story as well. Oh and, please read, and review, some I know will, some I know won't. But please, give this story a chance. Your reviews inspire me to write more. =^-^=  
><strong>

**Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed and added this story to their favs/alerts. And tell me what you think of this chapter.**

**Thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	8. Doctor Szayel

You know, the funny thing is that I forgot who the doctor was around here. But then I remembered, and I pray that nothing happens badly in the end.

I mean, Szayel is a nice guy and all, but when you're in that lab if his, you're nothing but test subjects. He's also kind of weird. Well, if you have ever fought against him and lost badly with deep cuts and wounds, then you'll understand when I mean weird.

And what else do I have to say about the guy? Well, he's crazy and very sadistic. Maybe even more sadistic than Grimmjow…Now that, can give you shivers up your spine.

As if my scar from Grimmjow wasn't bad enough.

I wrinkled my nose and closed my eyes, sighing angrily. Grimmjow was most likely giving me weird looks while we were walking down the quiet halls.

I guess that when I get my tattoo, Szayel might try to ask if I'd be willing to be a test subject.

"Runt…"

I opened my eyes and jerked my head towards Grimmjow, trying to shake the thoughts of Doctor Szayel from my mind.

"Huh?" I had a dumbfounded look on my face.

He raised an eyebrow at me, rubbing his chin with his one and only hand. "What the hell are thinking about?"

I shook my head, forming a small smirk on my face. "It's nothing Grimmjow."

He gave me a look of suspicion. "Uh huh. And I'm a runt who fears hollows." He said sarcastically, rolling his eyes and slightly annoyed.

"Yeah, you're also the guy who lost his arm." I pointed out, smirking while enjoying the time to actually get Grimmjow back after all them years.

He glared at me and sneered. "Shut the fuck up! At least I actually can fight, even with one arm!"

I nodded my head and closed my eyes. "Mmmhmm…I see…so what happens if you lose that arm?" I asked, glancing at him to see that he was seething with anger.

Grimmjow's one fist clenched up as he gritted his teeth. "You know what, runt?" He asked, anger all gone and replaced with a single grin.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

"That's okay if I lose this arm. I'll just have to rip both your arms off and stick them to mine. Making me still far superior to you!" He laughed out, grinning sadistically as horror struck my face.

Would he actually…rip my arms off and claim them as his own? Would he actually be as cruel as to do something as sick and twisted as that?

A shiver now ran down my spine as I pictured that actually happening. I heard Grimmjow chuckle some more as his grin widened even more than possible. His eyes widened with amusement as I stared at nothing in particular with my jaw dropped.

"What's wrong runt? Cat got your tongue? Ha!" He continued to laugh evilly down the halls as we edged closer to Szayel's lab. I'm praying that Grimmjow doesn't lose that arm, because he may be serious about the arm part.

"Tch. I guess that means that panther got your tongue and not just any normal cat." He grunted out.

I sigh and stare off at the walls. I made sure to not let Grimmjow have his satisfactory if I even turned to glance at him once. Knowing Grimmjow, he was silently enjoying the victory he had and the silence that was caused.

Every time I tend to speak, Grimmjow will give me an annoyed look, unless I say something that will give him a chance to make a smart ass comment to.

Well, I'll let him have his victory, but some day or something, will give me a chance to gloat and make fun of him.

As soon as we made it to the door, it sprung open revealing a very cheery, Szayel, who looked to be happy to see us.

Me and Grimmjow both raised an eyebrow at that. He motioned us to come in with a wave of a hand as he walked back into his lab.

It's true that I've been in here dozens of times after fights with Grimmjow or another Arrancar, but his lab always changes from time to time. Weird as it is, but I'm glad he got rid of the robotic eyes he created, they were actually really creepy when they stare at you.

Grimmjow was just intimidated by them when they stared him down. He didn't like to be looked down on, so he always glared at them.

But like I said, I'm just glad they were gone.

Szayel was working on who knows what as he was messing with it. Actually, he seemed to too cheery and out of character. What's up with him? Shouldn't he be chuckling madly with needles and other things coming at both me and Grimmjow.

He began to hum as he turned around to look at us both. "Hmm…So, you need bandages Grimmjow, while Tsukiko over her needs her tattoo?"

We both nodded, saying not a word as we stared at him. He was smiling at us. Not a sadistic one, but cheery one. Okay, now I know that something is up. Out of character is right.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow, but continued to say nothing at all. I was just staring at him gaping like a fish.

Szayel closed his eyes and tilted his head, turning around to get what he needed. A tattoo needle and bandages along with another needle that will help Grimmjow's bleeding stop in time for the bandages to be placed on what was left of his arm.

He then walked ever so slowly towards us, Grimmjow's needle and bandages were in his hands first. Meaning that he's going to Grimmjow first for his still oozing out blood stump of an arm.

I saw Grimmjow stare at Szayel with wary, looking from the needle to him. Szayel grinned and motioned Grimmjow to turn around. I put a hand to my mouth and chuckled. Szayel was going to shove the needle on Grimmjow's ass!

Grimmjow glared at him and shook his head, refusing to allow someone like Szayel behind his back with a needle. Szayel sighed angrily and then glanced my way.

I sighed back by the knowing stare. I guess he has to use that needle on the panthers ass. I close my eyes and stepped behind Grimmjow without him knowing that I got behind him.

Or, he did know because he turned around to glare at me.

"Runt…" He snarled out a warning, gritting his teeth and pointing a finger at me.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Szayel giving me an approval look and held up the needle. I nodded back, and Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at me.

Szayel grinned crazily and I saw him shove the needle on Grimmjow's ass. Grimmjow's eyes widened and he turned around to snap his teeth at Szayel and lash out at him.

Szayel dodged the blow and looked at Grimmjow coolly. I didn't know what was going to happen next. Grimmjow went to lash out again, but then he fell to the ground and a thud was made.

He collapsed. I stared at him as I saw him twitch a bit. I then looked up at Szayel in question, and he just smiled and said, "Knock out injection. Never fails against any Arrancar. Now, Tsukiko, I shall get to your tattoo, but first let me give Grimmjow the injection to help clot up the blood and then wrap it in bandages."

I nodded my head, but then I decided to ask, "But why knock him out?"

Szayel bent down with another shot in hand and his bandages. He looked up at me as he held it towards Grimmjow's bleeding stump.

"I knocked him out because Grimmjow doesn't trust me to stick anything in him, that's why." He said, sticking the shot in Grimmjow and pushing the blue fluid in him. He then took the needle out and laid it on the table beside him.

Szayel unrolled some bandages and began to carefully wrap up the bloody stump.

After that, Szayel wiped his hands off and sighed of relief. Grimmjow was still knocked out, a slight snore was heard. I laughed at him.

I then felt a tap on my shoulder and so I turned around to see Szayel chuckling and holding up the tattoo needle. He then pulled out a chair and pointed at it for me to sit. I did with no questions asked.

I stared up at him and waited. He chuckled again and shook his head. I quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Tsukiko, you have to lift up your shirt."

I wrapped my arms around myself and gave him a look of disbelief.

"Please, it's to hide the truth." He reached out and tugged at the collar of my white shirt. It looked similar to Harribel's except I don't have the huge collar, mine is to my neck and the shirt goes down to my hollow hole, but doesn't cover it.

I don't want to do this but if it's the only way I can get my tattoo and prove that I'm an Espada, then so be it.

I turned around and lifted up my shirt. I then shivered when Szayel's cold hands touched my bare skin. I felt him rub the upper part of my back, and then I felt something sharp.

I hissed when he began the process of making my tattoo out.

After he had finished with my number, I then felt him rub something else on my back and then he pulled my shirt down.

I sighed of relief, but there was just one thing that really got on my mind during the tattooing.

"Hey, Szayel..?"

"Yeah?"

"When will Grimmjow wake?"

Silence. Oh, no. Don't tell me that even Doctor Szayel doesn't know when the panther will wake. Or even wake up at all.

I turned to face him, biting my upper lip. He was leaning against a table that held needles he used on his test subjects, ahem, patients.

He didn't even loom at me as his eyes wandered around the room. He rubbed his chin in thought as he looked down at the knocked out panther.

"Hmm…."

"Well?" I raise an eyebrow in question.

I may not care for Grimmjow much, but it would be sure as hell boring without his mouth around. Plus, who's going to train with me?

1. Stark's too lazy though I would choose him.

2. Baraggan might try to make me age and shrivel to nothing. Killing me in an instant.

3. Harribel might train with me. I've talked with her once or twice and she seems nicer than everyone else.

4. Ulquiorra will probably ignore me and walk away, calling me trash.

5. Nnoitra. Now I don't wanna go there because he might try to rip my clothes off and jump me.

7. Zommari, well, we really don't see much of him unless at meetings. Other than that, he's stuck in his room.

8. Szayel is a madman. He's crazy though can be nice, but I don't wanna take my chances as a test subject.

9. Aaroniero is just plain greedy. Greed is greed.

10. Yammy is well…Yammy. There's nothing else much to say about him.

There was a long pause of silence before Szayel decides to speak again.

"Well…I do have a way, but I don't know if it'll work or not…"

I shrug. "Give it a try then."

He nodded, walking over to a desk and opening a drawl to look in. I watch as he then pulled out a container filled with yellow liquid. Okay, is it me or do I see something moving in it? I shiver. Glad I'm not in Grimmjow's situation. He'd be laughing his ass off if I was the one who was knocked out.

"Okay, I need you to open Grimmjow's mouth and keep it open until I tell you to close it." He said, pulling out a tube that was attached to the container.

I nodded while being unsure but opened Grimmjow's mouth anyway, almost vomiting as I saw Szayel shove the tube down the panther's throat.

I saw the liquid go down. Grimmjow began to thrash around and gag. I had to hold him steady as Szayel pulled the tube out and help me hold Grimmjow down.

He soon calmed down and I sighed, happy to have gotten over with it. Szayel put that weird liquid away, I still don't know what it was, and wipe off his hands yet again with a rag.

I was then tossed something, and caught it quickly. A jacket for Grimmjow? I looked at him, puzzled by the clothing.

Szayel sighed at me and shook his head. "Tsukiko, give it to Grimmjow so that he can change out of those rags."

I then nodded in understanding. "So, Grimmjow is going to wake up?" I ask, looking down at his unconscious form.

"Yes, the liquid was to make sure that he will wake in a few minutes." I nodded again.

"Oh, and Tsukiko…" I turn back to him as he pointed a finger at me.

"Yes..?"

"Be sure to keep yourself a good distance away from Grimmjow."

I raise a eyebrow. "Why?"

He then grinned sinisterly. "I gave him something that will make him want to have let's see…..sex..."

My eyes widen. "S-Sex?"

"Yes, and since you're a female and he is a male. It's only natural that he will turn to you for his hormonal needs."

"You're joking…right?" I asked with disbelief. I didn't want to do that, especially with someone like Grimmjow!

He chuckled at me and waved a hand. "Yeah, I'm just kidding. Grimmjow will wake like he normally is."

I then sighed of relief as sweat trickled down my cheek. "Thank goodness…"

"Thank goodness for what? And what's that weird taste I got in the back of my throat?"

We both turned to see Grimmjow rubbing his ass as he stood up and stretched.

"Had a nice nap?" I joked, smirking at him.

He glared at me. "Shut up." He then turned to Szayel, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, I know that you shoved something up my ass, but what's that taste in my throat?"

Grimmjow asked, smacking his lips and tasting whatever he was tasting.

Szayel grinned at him. "Piss."

My eyes widen at first, but then I burst into a fit of laughter. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! You shoved a tube of piss down his throat!"

Szayel nodded, laughing as well.

Grimmjow's jaw dropped as he looked at Szayel with disbelief. But then he quickly recovered from the shock and ran at Szayel with fury, lashing out at him.

Szayel stopped laughing and dodged the blow from Grimmjow's leg as it smacked into test tubes. Glass was shattered as it flew everywhere.

I went and hid behind a table that was thrown across the room. Grimmjow ran after Szayel throwing kicks and ceros while Szayel threw things back and dodging.

As amusing as everything was, someone was going to get hurt. Meaning me because another object was thrown at me. I sunk back down behind the table as I fired a cero randomly.

I heard someone curse right after. It sounded like Grimmjow, but it could've been Szayel as well. Who knows?

"Get back here bitch! I wanna pay you 'kindly' back for shoving piss down my throat!" Grimmjow shouted out, unsheathing his sword as he ran towards Szayel who stopped to get his sword.

"Grimmjow! Stop this instant before I am forced to kill you!" He shouted back, firing his own cero at him. Grimmjow laughed as he dodged, grinning sinisterly.

Szayel did the same, now getting in the mood to fight.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" They both stopped and faced each other. Same, sick evil grins etched up their faces. I think they're both crazy.

I continued to peek around the corner of the table, though I would like to fight, but I don't know what Szayel will throw at me since he has all sorts of weird liquids and stuff.

And Grimmjow, well he might try to push me out of the way.

"I trust that cha got your tattoo, Tsuki…." We all turned to see Gin appearing in the doorway. His eyes were still not opened, but his jaw was slightly dropped. "…ko?" He turned to me, seeing that I was peering over from a table that was halfway broken to pieces.

Grimmjow glared at Gin. Szayel stood there, gaping like a fish.

Gin then began to sigh with a slight frown on his face and with a raised eyebrow. "Great. Now this is just what we need, a lab that's now ruined and shattered." He rubbed the back of his head.

Szayel and Grimmjow both quickly sheathed their swords, looking around at the mess they caused. Shattered glass, broken tables, liquid of many things on the ground, and etc.

Szayel scratched the back of his head, but grinned anyways. "No matter, I have another lab that's just like this one."

Gin began to smile again. "Oh, good. That's great news to hear."

Szayel then walked out of the room to head towards the other lab he was talking about. Great. He can't even clean up the mess that both he and Grimmjow caused.

"Well, let's go Grimmjow-kun, Tsukiko-chan."

"Why?" We both asked in unison. I quickly stood and saw that I had a few cuts from the glass that scattered to wherever it was thrown. Grimmjow had some blood trickle from his brow but other than that, he was fine.

"Well, we have to go welcome someone new into the Espada of course."

We looked at one another and then back at Gin. He shrugged and waved at us to follow as he turned away.

"What the hell? Weren't you just recruited?" Grimmjow asked, turning to me with a slight sneer.

I nod. "Yeah."

"So then why…?"

I shrug at the question. "Well, if we stand here then we won't find out."

Grimmjow then walked out of the lab with me following close behind. "Tch. Maybe Aizen finally saw my reasoning and saw you as being weak."

I glare at the back of his head and scoff. "As if. You can talk for yourself. With that arm of yours gone, you're useless."

He snorts at that. "Yeah, right."

"We'll see…" I said, smirking.

"And like I said, you'll be stripped of your rank." He said harshly, glancing back to grin at me while shoving his hands in his pockets.

I close my eyes and cross my arms. "And like I said, you're worthless."

"Watch it runt. I am the King and I'll be the one who's right."

"Or wrong." I whisper. "If anyone is right, it will be me." I say proudly.

"Tch. Then let the best man win."

"Or woman."

"Then so be it."

He's an ass. And I bet my life and soul that Grimmjow is going to be stripped of his rank. I just hope that the guy that replaces him isn't an ass like Grimmjow is. It's about time someone replaces the panther and puts him in his place.

**So, I finally got this chapter done. And it may not be the best, but at least I tried right? Soon, Tsukiko and Grimmjow will fight a few chapters away, but that will be after the new Espada comes around and messes with them both .**

**Grimmjow will be pissed. Tsukiko will happy, yet also pissed, but also flattered. Hmm… I wonder why? Well, stay tuned for the next chapter and you'll find out why.**

**Thank you to those who added this to their favs/alerts and reviewed. It was much appreciated. Remember to read and review, especially to those who haven't reviewed yet and given me their opinion on the story so far!**

**Thank you,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	9. Enter: New Sexta Espada, Luppi Antenor

As soon as we made it to the door, Gin turned around to look at us both with approval. Still smiling away as I can see.

I sigh and then snapped my fingers, now remembering something. Grimmjow turned to me with a scowl on his face and a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked harshly.

I turn to him and grin cheekily. "I almost forgot to give you this!" I shout, tossing him the jacket that Szayel had given to me to give to him.

Grimmjow caught it, slightly puzzled. "It's so you can change out of those rags and look presentable to Aizen-sama." I say.

Grimmjow scowled again, but this time from me saying Aizen's name. He held it away from him, glaring at the jacket as if it was a rival of some sort.

I raise an eyebrow. "What?"

He turned to me with his glare still on his face. I glare back. "How the hell am I to get it on, if I have fuckin' one damn arm?"

My eyes begin to widen, now feeling a slight pang of pity for Grimmjow. Only because he won't be able to put on his jacket anymore.

I nod in understanding and walked on over, ripping the jacket from his grasp and laying it on my shoulder.

I reach over to his torn up jacket, seeing if he'll lash out at me fro being so close. He didn't seem to mind at all though he was sneering as I began to peel away his rags, and replacing them with a more cleaner and fresher clothing.

Gin just watched it all, chuckling after we both turned to face him with identical questioning looks.

He waved a hand and chuckled again by saying, "Ya both look cute like that."

"Huh?" We both say in unison, scowling at one another as we began to inch away from the opposite cat. Me and Grimmjow…..cute? I don't think so.

He shook his head as us both as he laid a hand on the door. "Oh, nothin'. I was jus' thinkin' out loud." He said in a cool and calm collected voice.

"Uh huh." Grimmjow said, unsure if he should believe him or not.

"Right…" I say, also not sure if we could believe Gin.

"Anyways, welcome our new Espada warmly." Gin chuckled out and the large doors to the throne room opened, allowing us to walk in.

I saw other Espada, being who they casually are. It was kinda awkward with all the stares on the back of your head as you enter the room.

People were chatting amongst one another. I did not smile nor pull any type of face. Though I did feel a stare as I turned, seeing a new face.

He seemed to look young. Short black hair that unevenly uncut, lavender eyes, and an androgynous face. It's a good thing I knew how to tell a male and female apart or I could've mistaken him for female.

He was currently studying me. Rubbing his chin and staring his lavender eyes towards my form.

I then heard Grimmjow grunt, most likely staring at the new face as well. He probably doesn't like the guy already without having to know him.

I turned away, now having some strange feeling that this guy means trouble. And I mean, trouble.

Stark waved at me, along with Lilynette. I waved back, allowing a smile to creep up my face as they both smiled back.

I walked over to the two, noticing that Grimmjow was also following me. I guess he didn't want to hang around near any of the other Espada. Especially the new one.

"Hey Stark, Lilynette." I say, happy to at last be able to hang with two good friends of mine who treated me well when I was just starting out in Grimmjow's Fraccion. They both just walked up to me, exchanged a few words, realized we had things in common, and that's when our friendship bloomed.

"Tsukiko." Lilynette said in her cheery voice. I heard nothing from Stark so we both turned and saw that his eyes were closed and a slight snore was heard.

I chuckled. Typical, lazy Coyote Stark. Lilynette looked slightly angry and shouted, "Hey, wake up Stark! Tsukiko just said hi!"

He peeked one eye out and smiled tiredly at us both. Lilynette soon calmed down after seeing that he woke. Well, anyone could wake up if Lilynette was shouting down your ear.

"Ah, sorry Tsukiko, I was tired today from all the fuss of a new Espada." I nodded in understanding. I felt a little tired myself, but not for the same reason.

I heard Grimmjow snort to my right. I rolled my eyes as I turned to see him grinning away at me. "Eh?" Was my genius way of speech as I looked somewhat dumbfounded. Why is he grinning?

And more importantly, turning that grin towards me? He chuckled and shook his head.

"Tch. Relaxing a bit much, brat?" He asked.

I scoff and scowl. "Not relaxing. Can't I have time to hang around good friends?" Even though I know that there is no such thing as a meaning to 'friends', but Stark and Lilynette are close to me from our beginning as Arrancar. So I consider them as the term, 'friends'.

He laughs. "Nope! There is no point in having friendship if you're to be the best! Learn from the best, and you'll be the best kid!"

"Hmph!" I cross my arms and turn my head away as he laughed his ass off some more.

And then I say Nnoitra looking my way and giving me lustful looks. He was looking at me up and down, checking me out as he licked his lips. I shiver at that, hoping to never know what's going on in his mind.

And then, someone cleared their throat, as all of us looked up to see Aizen-sama on his throne, sipping some tea.

Gin and Tousen stood on either side of the throne, looking the way that they normally look.

Aizen put down his cup of tea and folded his hands on his lap. He stared down at all of us, a smile plastered on his face. "Good. My dear Espada, I'm glad to that you all are here." He said, and then turned to look at the new face.

"As you may know, I have called you all here to meet a new face in the Espada ranks." He looked at all our faces to see what reactions we may pull.

I looked around, noticing that some glanced my way and then at the new face. Most likely a bit confused.

He chuckled a bit. "I can see that some of you are confused, knowing full well that we had already just added an Espada in our ranks."

I nodded, and saw Grimmjow just stare up at Aizen, most likely thinking that I'm gonna leave the ranks.

I cross my arms and glance at the new guy before turning back to Aizen. He turned his gaze from me to the new guy.

"Now, I would like him to introduce himself and if any other questions, please do ask." Aizen waved a hand, telling the guy that he may speak.

He walked forward and studied all our faces. Mostly towards me, but also at Grimmjow.

"My name is Luppi Antenor. And I am the new, sexta Espada!" He said proudly, smirking down at Grimmjow. Grimmjow glared menacingly at him.

"What? You're gonna replace me with that!" Grimmjow shouted out angrily. He didn't like this idea, not one bit. I told him that this was going to happen, but did he listen to me? No, he didn't.

I smirked and chuckled a bit. Luppi smirked as well. "Oh, you must be the ex-sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Well, it seems like that arm of yours cost you your position in the Espada ranks."

Ha! Take that Grimmjow! The new guy didn't seem to be half bad.

Grimmjow just looked plain pissed. More pissed when Szayel shoved piss down his throat.

"Aizen! Why the hell is this guy replacing me?" He turned his glare on Aizen who looked amused by the fuming panther.

"Well, like Luppi said. With that arm of yours gone, you are useless to me as an Espada. You're stripped of your rank and you're but a mere Arrancar. I shall place you in Tsukiko's Fraccion, seeing as she doesn't have one."

I smirk at the idea and turned to see Grimmjow turn his glare my way. He sneered at the idea, but said nothing more.

"As I can see that you have nothing to say, any other questions?" Aizen asked, turning his gaze from Grimmjow to all our faces. Nobody said anything, neither shocked nor minding the idea of Grimmjow losing his title as sexta.

Aizen smiled and waved a hand. "Good. Now, carry on to what you were doing before until I call you all back again."

Everyone nodded and left.

Me and Grimmjow walked beside each other as we exited out of there. He was scowling away, hands in pocket with a permanent glare.

I shrug at him. Well, I don't like the idea either, but it looks like I'm stuck with him as my Fraccion. Whoo, lucky me. Note the sarcasm there.

"Hey, you, the girl with the ex-sexta." I turn around, along with Grimmjow, to see the new sexta Luppi. He smirked and walked towards us both.

"Yes?" I ask, wondering what he would want.

"Well…." He stopped a few inches in front of me and put a hand, well sleeve, on his hip. "I just wanted to say that, for an Espada, you look very weak."

Okay, did I hear right, or did he just insult me? Grimmjow laughed in the background. I glare at Luppi, already not liking him one bit. Now I know how Grimmjow must've felt towards this guy.

"What did you just say?" I asked, hissing out every word with venom. I'm now pissed at the sexta. As if Grimmjow wasn't enough, telling me that I was weak!

He chuckled at me. "I guess you're hearing is as bad as your strength."

Okay, this guy is now officially dead meat.

"Bastard!" I shout out, laying a hand on the hilt of my sword as I glared menacingly. He didn't seemed fazed at all. He just smirked at me and blinked.

"Ah, but you didn't let me finish what I was going to say."

I calmed down a bit, but I still glared at him. Luppi better say something good or I'll kill him here and right now.

"Good girl. I was going to say that you have good looks. I like your curves."

I blush and look down. I have no idea what to say to that.

He chuckled at me. "Hmm…a shy girl? Not really my type, but I'll keep an eye on you."

I look up and pull a slight glare. "Hey! I'm not a shy girl! You just caught me by surprise by talking about my looks."

He had an amused look in his eyes as he rubbed his chin. "Ah, much more like it. See ya around, once Espada." Luppi turned around and waved, most likely heading to his new room.

I turn around myself to face an amused Grimmjow who grinned at me. I roll my eyes at him and cross my arms.

"What?" I ask.

"What do you mean 'what'? You know what. Mood swings much?" He chuckled out.

I scoff. He must mean from me being pissed to flattered. "Hmph. He caught me by surprise, that's all."

He gave me a blank look. "Uh huh. And I was the one blushing and looking down at my feet when complemented on my looks." Grimmjow said sarcastically.

I glare at him. "Shut up. I just haven't heard anyone say that." Besides Nnoitra.

He snorts at me and laughs some more. "Tch. Don't fuck with me, runt. You better not be falling head over heels for the guy either." Grimmjow began to walk away, pride still clinging to the fact that he is still the king and sexta Espada.

"Why would I fall for someone who's gonna end up as a dead man!" I called out after him.

Grimmjow glanced my way and smirked. "Tch. You're right about that runt! You're right about that!"

I shake my head and close my eyes, smirking to myself. "Heh. I know that it would be pointless to get to know someone if they're gonna end up dead."

Though, I would feel sorry that Luppi will end up dying, but it will be the best. Since Grimmjow will want to take his place as sexta again. Hmm….

I sigh and shrug. Well, I guess more problems come after the next when you're an Espada.

**Well, I'm glad that you guys liked the other chapter of when piss went down Grimmjow's throat. I know I did because I thought that idea wold be funny. Sorry that this chapter was short, but I want to get over with them meeting Luppi. Next chapter maybe another part of their past, I've got to fit their past in this story. Maybe for the next few chapters it will all be about their past. Yeah, might be a good idea. Don't worry, I'll get Tsukiko and Grimmjow to fight soon, with Luppi at their backs as well.**

**And sorry if Luppi seems out of character, I barely know that guy because I seen him for like a few bits of the anime and then he was killed by Grimmjow. And thank you to those who reviewed and added this to their favs/alerts. It was much appreciated. ^^**

**Thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	10. A fate that was bestowed upon us

I awoke from a nudge on my shoulder. My head lifted up and so did my tail as I turned to the source.

My blue orbs met to those of Grimmjow's. I had almost forgotten that he was here.

"Csh. Hey, runt, you up and ready?" He asked harshly and scowled at me.

I scoff and slowly get up on all fours. My tail swished eagerly. I lifted my head up and stood proud and tall.

"Hmph. Ready as I'll ever be, Grimmjow Jaggerjack." I say with pride.

He snorts at me. "Better be, even though I should've left your ass to suffer in the desert." Grimmjow turned his back on me and began to walk forward.

I trudged along soon after watching him take ten steps ahead of me. This wasn't so bad. Grimmjow isn't as bad as he may act.

I let a small cat grin cross my face. No, not that bad at all.

I, the jaguar, and Grimmjow, the panther, have been walking along aimlessly for who knows how long.

I really can't tell much as sand blew in my face. That and I was getting a little tired. My legs felt like they could just rot of at any second right now.

I faced my head to observe him. He didn't look to be tired at all. In fact, Grimmjow looked like he could walk on days straight without getting tired. While I? I'd probably fall over from exhaustion.

As a Jaguar Adjuchas-class menos, I haven't been sensing anything on this journey. And besides that…what's our goal?

Grimmjow has been leading us to who knows where. Maybe even to our graves. Though maybe mine because he keeps telling me that he won't die at all. For he is strong.

I shiver at that.

"Runt…" I heard him grumble.

"Hm?"

"Tired much?"

"Very." And of course, I shall forever regret replying with that kind of answer.

He then halted to a stop. I did as well, tilting my head in question.

Grimmjow glanced back my way. "Say, is that wound of yours bothering you much? I remember giving you a keeper." He chuckled out.

Now that he mentions it, my back is kinda sore from when his claws dug into my flesh.

I nod at him and say, "Yeah, a little."

He snorts at that. "A little my ass. We'll have to rest here so that you won't be a burden to me. Lay down and stay here, cause if you don't…" Grimmjow glares at me. "I'll kill you the next time I see your ass." He snapped out and the turned his back on me. And then trailed off to wherever he was going.

I sigh and laid down. I don't want to be a burden, but I also have to look out for my well-being.

I can't just fall over dead because of one little wound. I have to survive in order to live. That's what the strong prove. Worthy of living another day.

Just like Grimmjow said before, only the strong survive while the weak perish. The desert calls out to the strong, allowing them to live, while the weak die by its hand.

"Hmm…" I then yawned and stretched a bit. Getting into a comfortable position, I began to snap my eyes shut and allow sleep to once again welcome a dark blanket over me.

**Rustle, rustle.**

I jerked my head up and opened my eyes, looking around warily.

**Rustle, rustle.**

I heard it again, but where is it coming from? This is a desert filled with sand and dead trees. What else could make that noise?

**Rustle, rustle, crunch!**

I now froze. The noise has stopped, but now I hear footsteps of an animal from behind me. I didn't know if I should turn around fight or die laying here.

My wound. But I shouldn't care about it. I have to worry about living. I slowly turned and saw…another cat?

I had to do a double-take because he looked to be a cougar. I was now in shock. I never saw a cougar or more or so another cat besides me and Grimmjow. Though he did look a little funny.

I mean, he was looking at me, but not the way any other hollow would look. He looked to be kinda relieved seeing another cat. Unlike Grimmjow, he had this sorta, good aura around him as he walked forward on his paws.

I don't know if I should back up and try to run as fast as I can, or see what he wants and make peace. But by the time I was still thinking of a decision, he had already sat down in front of me, studying my face.

"You are a female jaguar I presume?" He asked in a gentle voice. I said nothing as I stared at him with pure shock. He blinked at me, but then grinned and chuckled.

I look down in shame. He must think that I'm a fool or something.

"Now, now, I didn't mean to make you look upset, I was just relieved that you are actually a cat. And Mostly a female. My name is Razar Tazor. Nice to meet you." He said kindly, holding out a paw.

I looked at the paw, and then at him. I know that I should not trust those to who I just met, but then I have to think back on Grimmjow. I had just met him, and I'm already stuck with him.

"My name is Tsukiko, nothing more and nothing less." I say, allowing pride to be heard in my voice. He grinned some more.

"Ah, moon child, I'm glad to finally meet you."

I tilt my head in question. What does he mean that he's glad to finally meet me?

"Huh?"

"Ahem, excuse myself for not telling you, it's just that I know who and what you are. Along with the one they call Grimmjow Jaggerjack."

I stare at him with surprise. What in the world is he? And how and why would he know about me and Grimmjow?

He just smiled at me. "You must be wondering what I am and how I know about you and Grimmjow, am I right?" Razar inquired.

I said nothing. He knew what I was thinking, so he must know what I am going to say. Might as well let him speak before trouble can be caused.

He chuckled at me. "Ha ha, I have to tell you this, but only if you promise to keep our talk between us. I don't want Grimmjow to have your head."

I nod my head in understanding. He sure does know what Grimmjow would if he found out.

"Okay, good. Now, I will tell you this once, so listen well. You and Grimmjow were destined to fight along beside each other, no matter what. So, you must make sure to take care of one another if you wanna survive. If one of you dies, the other with die of heartbreak."

What? How is this possible? Why must it be me and Grimmjow?

"Because it was fate. Do not let this ever go from your mind, for it will help you in the future. But alas, I must go. My time here is up, and I bid you farewell, moon child." And with that said, he faded away into sand. Razar blew away just like that.

So, what he was saying, was it all true. Me and Grimmjow were meant to be enemies, but also as friends?

I shake me head. He might've been a crazy guy, but crazy people don't leave like sand. I sigh. I guess I'll have no choice but to believe what he had said.

"Runt!" I heard someone growl as I turned to my right. Grimmjow was running towards me with something hanging from his mouth.

He then stooped in front of me and dropped it. It was a small hollow. I looked back up at him in question. He scowled.

"I had no choice but to bring it to you. I found a litter of them and ate all but one. That's when I remembered that you needed something, so I brought in order for you to not burden me." He snapped and glanced away from me.

I guess he was just too prideful to say he cared for me to live. Unless he didn't care and had no choice like he said. I shrug. Either way, Grimmjow brought me something.

I pulled the small, dead hollow towards me. I smiled and said, "Thanks Grimmjow."

He grunts. "Csh. I don't need your thanks." And then he sat down beside me. Well, maybe four feet away, but he was still beside me.

"Eat up before I decide to eat it for you." He growls out, laying his head down on his paws. Closing his eyes, though I knew that he wasn't asleep.

"Hmph. I plan on eating it." And then I lowered my head and clamped down onto the small dinner. It was more like an appetizer, but it will do as dinner.

After eating the meal, I sit there while being put into thought. Grimmjow came back for me. But I don't remember Razar saying that we would ever be separated, so that's gotta say something about Grimmjow returning to me.

I sigh angrily as I felt a headache coming. If only I didn't use my mind on so much thought of that one subject.

I turn to look at Grimmjow as he turned to look at me. Our eyes locked, though neither on of us pulled away from the contact. It was almost like we were saying words through our eyes, and not through our mouth.

I guess we were meant to be enemies after all. Maybe friends, maybe more. Who knows? But all I know is, we were meant to be enemies. And fate will keep it that way for as long as we both live and survive.

**Hmm…not my best chapter, but I had to let Tsukiko know what she should be prepared for in the future that you all know and love. This is some of the past, now I gotta make another piece of their past.**

**Fighting scene is getting closer, just one more past chapter, and then the fight shall begin! Cat against cat! Espada against former Espada! Enemy against enemy! Ah, I think you get it. XP**

**Anyways, thank you to those who reviewed, added this to their favs and alerts. And by the way, do you think Grimmjow and Tsukiko should have a little romance added between them? You know, TsukikoxGrimmjow. Tell me what you think!**

**Thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	11. Meeting a new found company

My headache seemed to calm after resting a bit with Grimmjow threatening me, and insulting me. I could never understand why I have to be stuck with him out of all people. I mean, why me? What makes me so special and him? We're just two different beings trapped in the same universe and lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I said nothing. He knew what I was thinking, so he must know what I am going to say. Might as well let him speak before trouble can be caused.<em>

_He chuckled at me. "Ha ha, I have to tell you this, but only if you promise to keep our talk between us. I don't want Grimmjow to have your head."_

_I nod my head in understanding. He sure does know what Grimmjow would if he found out._

"_Okay, good. Now, I will tell you this once, so listen well. You and Grimmjow were destined to fight along beside each other, no matter what. So, you must make sure to take care of one another if you wanna survive. If one of you dies, the other with die of heartbreak."_

_What? How is this possible? Why must it be me and Grimmjow?_

"_Because it was fate. Do not let this ever go from your mind, for it will help you in the future. But alas, I must go. My time here is up, and I bid you farewell, moon child." And with that said, he faded away into sand. Razar blew away just like that._

* * *

><p><strong>End of Flash Back<strong>

* * *

><p>"Runt." I heard someone snarl out. I turn my blue orbs to Grimmjow who was now standing up. He glared down at me. "Time to get up."<p>

I stood and waited. Grimmjow then took some steps forward as he lead us both. I followed.

The smooth sand underneath my feet was cool. My paw dug into the ground as they claimed to have stepped here when leaving a print in the ground. My head faced forward with my chest out.

Grimmjow glanced back at me with a scowl. I scoff. He turned back and continued to lead forth. But, I can tell that we were not going the same way alone.

My ear twitched as I focused on trying to hear if something was moving. I paused when I did hear something. Grimmjow stopped as well, his ears pricked up. He must've heard the same noise I heard.

It sounded like…well…someone running and skidding at the same time.

And then that's when we heard a whisper sounding like…'Die!'

Then that's when it happened, both me and Grimmjow moved out the way as something came charging right at us. It cursed when realizing that we moved.

We both turned to see other hollows. But they weren't just any hollows, they were Adjuchas-class Menos as well. There were five of them in total. All different shapes and sizes.

Though, one of the tall ones of the group stepped forward. It's eyes were narrowed as it stared down at us. The creature looked eel-like with some sort of shark head.

"What's this?" It sounded like a 'he' as he asked with his large shadow casting over us. He was staring down to observe us.

"You're tiny little Adjuchas, aren't you?" We said nothing. Me and Grimmjow looked at one another before turning back to the eel-like Adjuchas.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to eat you." He said.

Grimmjow scowls and I begin to growl. My tail in the air and my feet ready to pounce. I narrowed my eyes and waited.

After waiting so long, me and Grimmjow started to attack the other hollows. Biting off pieces and chunks of them. I watched as Grimmjow attacked the one that threatened to eat us.

He turned blue and roared out as he jumped high in the air and bit a chunk of the guys mask. Grimmjow landed on all fours behind him.

"Bastard!" The eel-like hollow shouted out as he squirmed in pain from the attack.

"What? He got Di Roy just like that!" One of the other hollows said. So, guy that threatened us was named Di Roy. Interesting…Though, it was too bad that I didn't get a chance to show my power off like Grimmjow did. It would've been a nice workout.

"This is a first. So there are guys like him around?" One of the others said. I turned my head the other way and growled, having them spot me as well.

The tall and skinny one walked up to Grimmjow as he was chewing on some of the other hollows. He's lucky that he gets a snack to eat on.

"You are strong. What is your name, Adjuchas?" The skeleton one asked.

Grimmjow chewed and swallowed, glancing my way. "Grimmjow." He muttered.

"I am Shawlong." He then glanced my way. "You?" Though he didn't sound like he cared to know my name at all.

I lift my head up and stepped up beside Grimmjow. "I'm Tsukiko." I then watched from the corner of my eye and see Grimmjow beginning to turn and walk away from this group.

"Join us, Grimmjow and Tsukiko." He said at last. Though he pointed his voicing to Grimmjow mostly.

Grimmjow paused, with his eyes narrowed.

"You won't go unrewarded."

And then all of them appeared before us and bowed to Grimmjow. I guess his power had shown them something we both didn't see. Grimmjow lifted his head up at that. My ear twitched in annoyance.

He then turned to face the wise, Shawlong. "What's the idea?" Grimmjow asked.

"We do no plan living our lives as Gillian or Adjuchas. We will climb to the top, and become Vasto Lordes. But we need power for that to happen. A strong power to guide us." Shawlong said as he held his hand out to the moon. He looked like he was trying to hold it.

He turned to look down at Grimmjow. "You are worthy of that role. Come with us, Grimmjow." He closed his fist and then pointed at the panther. "You will be our king, Grimmjow."

I rolled my eyes at that. Figures. Grimmjow glanced my way and smirked. He has found a way to gloat more around me about how he is a king and how much more powerful he is than me.

I shake my head, with my tail lowered a bit as I looked around at the new faces. This is going to be a long journey, and I'm the only girl of the group. This sucks for me.

"Hey, runt!" Grimmjow shouted out. I turn. His eyes showed delight and pride.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Guess who's the king now?" He grunted out.

"Who?" Even though I knew the answer, Grimmjow would still answer back even if I didn't reply back to him.

"Me. And now you know who's the strongest of the group!" He shouted out, still having that same cocky smirk.

I sigh and turn the other way as our new traveling group were introducing each other. It's already worse to be by Grimmjow's side forever, but now I have to deal him being a cocky king. What more could happen now?

**The fighting scene is going to be happening in the next chapter, and that's when the fight shall begin! Cat against cat! Espada against former Espada! Enemy against enemy! Ah, I think you get it. XP**

**And for those who were wondering, yeah, this is going to happen before Orihime, so, Grimmjow won't be as strong as he once was. But after this fight, they will go get Orihime and then Grimmjow will get his arm back. And of course, I shall add some romance into the story between Tsukiko and Grimmjow.**

**Sorry for not updating soon! But, now I'm back and we shall continue the story.** **Thank you to those who reviewed, it was much appreciated. I hope that you're prepared for the next chapter which is the fight scene! And I'll see ya then! Until next time!**

**Thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake**


	12. A clash between Espada and ExEspada

I stood before Grimmjow, zanpakuto in hand. My breaths were labored as I glared at the panther. I crouched down, and wiped some of the blood that dripped from my brow away. I winced when taking one step towards the man.

I watched with one eye open as he seemed to be just in the same position I was. Though, -I turned to look at his one arm- he had one arm, not both. We are both equal in strength, but not equal as in the same amount of body parts.

His beautiful, blue eyes glared into my very soul. Menacingly. His lips, formed into a fierce scowl. His blue hair, scruff and strands of hair spiked up in random places. The panther's strong, muscular face was drenched in sweat and blood. He was breathing heavily, I could tell. Grimmjow had a strong grip on his sword, tightening it even more when he noticed I had begun lifting up my sword.

I staggered into a battle stance, a determined line formed on my lips.

**~Flash Back~**

I walked into the training area, spotting Luppi, the new sexta Espada, first thing. He was fighting against a low rank Arrancar, who looked to be struggling against his attacks. I stopped, looking to see what was going to happen next.

Luppi dodged the attacks of the puny dagger flawlessly. He yawned, his grin forming into a frown. He narrowed his eyes, and back flipped away from his opponent. The lower ranked Arrancar was in a very bad shape. The male's hair was drenched in sweat and blood. He had cuts all over his body, making a bloody mess on the floor, and one arm missing as he held onto his dagger-like zanpakuto tightly.

I wince at the sight. It almost reminded me of Grimmjow since he has an arm missing. "Is that all?" Luppi snapped, laying a hand on his hip as he tilted his head to the side.

The poor Arrancar in front of him began to shake, and then he fell to his knees. Luppi sneered, walking towards him.

The Arrancar spat out a pool of blood, and he dropped his zanpakuto at his side, using his one arm to support his stomach.

Either way, he did not answer the sexta's question.

"You did not answer me, weakling." he growled, stopping in front of the pool of blood.

The Arrancar said nothing, or couldn't say anything as he kept on wincing.

Luppi growled again, and he lifted up a leg, smashing it down onto the defenseless being. A loud, sickening crack echoed through the training area, seeing that only those two and myself are the only ones here.

The poor creature didn't take the blow too well as he fell back and closed his eyes. Blood was yet again, coughed up.

Luppi leaned down, inspecting his work with a blank look. A satisfied smirk then appeared on his lips, seeing that he did a number on the male.

I watched on, not being able to move as the Arrancar slowly lifted his head to see Luppi face to face. The Arrancar's lips parted and he said something, but I couldn't hear.

Luppi then tilted his head back, cackling away as he held onto his sides. That cruel, sickening laugh, sounded similar to Grimmjow's as he laughed at how pathetic his enemies are. He then stopped short, and held up a hand in front of the guys face. A sadistic grin and that crazed look was formed.

My purple orbs widen in disbelief as he used cero on the guy, completely engulfing us all in a red light. I shielded my eyes, stopping myself from getting blinded by this bold move.

When the light died away, I uncovered my eyes to see that what was left of the Arrancar was a crater and a cloud a of smoke from where his body was once laid. Luppi grinned away as he held a sleeve up to his lips.

"Ha! The dumb ass! 'Oh, please have mercy on me, Luppi-sama!' Hahahaha what a complete imbecile! Did he really think I would let a low-life like him live? Well, Tsukiko?"

I jumped when he said my name. Luppi turned his head my way, eyes shining in delight as he saw me.

I didn't know what to say. I glanced at the crater, and then back at the sexta.

"Well?" he asked in annoyance by my lack of voice.

"Oh." was all I could say. I am actually gaping at his power.

"Heh! You must be at loss for words of my strength I had just demonstrated." he bragged. I think I could hear a hint of flirtation as well.

I said nothing else. He must've took my silence as a yes when he began to turn around to face me fully.

A smug smirk on his lips. Eyes narrowed. He took one step towards me. I didn't really think right now as I was scanning his face. Those emotions…I can't quite grasp them, though they look…similar to Nnoitra's. But yet…

I had failed to realize that he had lifted up his sword, and tilting it my way. He titled his head, watching me the way a lion does to its prey. Almost like Grimmjow, yet not quite the same.

I blinked a bit, trying to get out of my daze from comparing him to Grimmjow out of all people. I shake my head.

"Better not let your guard down, Tsukiko…" I heard a voice whisper down my ear. Chills ran down my spine as I opened my eyes. I glanced down and noticed a blade to my neck. Very close to my neck. Deadly close. I gasp.

The person wrapped their arms around my waist, dropping the sword in place. I couldn't register what was happening until I felt something soft on my neck. Butterflies entered my stomach.

"Tsukiko…" I heard the person whisper once more. My eyes widen. Luppi…He was…

"Bitch!" I heard another voice growl. A very familiar voice…

I snap my eyes towards the person and see a fuming Grimmjow. He was sneering and glaring. Why was he angry all of a sudden?

"Grimmjow…" I mutter.

I felt Luppi's grip tighten around my waist.

"Ah, ex-sexta…how nice of you to drop on in…" Luppi said in a calm tone. "I was just showing Tsukiko here a few things or two…"

Grimmjow turned his glare away from me, to Luppi. That look…Another emotion Grimmjow was showing. Yet…I couldn't tell what it was because I had never seen it before.

Luppi pressed his lips to my neck, once again. I heard Grimmjow growl, his rage in his eyes intensifying.

"What's wrong, Grimmjow?" Luppi taunted. "Cat got your tongue?" Luppi chuckled.

"Shut. The. Hell. UP!" The panther snarled out, reaching down for his blade and pulling it out. He then charged forward and lashed out randomly.

Luppi lets go of my waist, allowing me to have time to dodge Grimmjow's attack. I sonido behind him, and look around. Luppi was no where to be seen.

Grimmjow looked around as well, and he turned, spotting me. His scowl on his lips deepened more than possible.

I knew that the panther was in a fight mood, so…I reach down and encircle my fingers around Kuroi Jaga. I lift her up, narrowly dodging the blow that was aimed for my head.

I bit my lip, feeling the strong force as metal clashed against metal. I pushed him back, trying to gain my balance, but yet again…I dodged just in time as another swipe was thrown.

I gasp. He was really...pissed off.

Grimmjow didn't even let me think up on anything as he kept throwing out more attacks. I had no choice but to go defense as I counter his attacks with mine. Hopefully I'll soon be able to go offense as well.

I was forced back as he kept coming forward. All his anger, his rage, forced into one attack.

I had almost chocked on how dark the atmosphere had gotten. It was almost, sickening.

Where was Luppi? Was he the one that started up this fight?

"What are you doing, runt? Fight or you'll die!" he snapped, gritting his teeth and jumped back.

I jumped back as well, gasping for breath. I glared, holding my sword in front of me. I had to unleash Kuroi Jaga's power, but…

Grimmjow's lips began to curl into a sly, sadistic grin as he laid his sword down and held up his hand. A red, eerie glow formed.

My eyes widen in surprise. He was going to use cero! I quickly think fast, fearing that I may miss my chance at living again.

I held up Kuroi Jaga in front of my face, facing the sharp edge towards Grimmjow. I then whisper, "Roar with me…Kuroi Jaga."

And Grimmjow fired his cero my way. I close my eyes, waiting.

I was hit, engulfed in the fire attack. But…I felt unharmed, like nothing was thrown at me at all. I could smell the rubble and floor as it clouded over me in its smoky grasp. My lungs burned a little, but soon that went away as soon as it came. My muscles were relaxed, as was I.

When the smoke cleared, I opened my eyes.

Grimmjow stood, gaping at me as he was looking at me with disbelief. He then cursed under his breath, seeing that his cero did not work as planned.

I stepped forward, feeling my tail behind me flicker back and forth as it twitched eagerly. I looked to see that I had claws once again and my old, white and black skin was back on me. My feet were now standing by the tips of my toes, and I had my old back legs again. I touched my face. I still had my human face, but I had gotten my cat ears and my hair had gotten shorter than longer.

I was looking at him with my old blue eyes rather than my purple orbs and the blank look I used when he annoyed me to no end. I then crouched down, showing him there's no holding back as I opened my mouth to show off my fangs and hiss a little.

Though, one thing shocked me. Grimmjow began laughing as he tossed his head back. A delighted, rough laughter exited out of his throat.

"It's about damn time! I was just thinking that if you didn't transform…I would've been beaten the transformation out of you!" he roared in excitement. "But now…" he began, forming his own battle stance as he dropped his sword to the side. "Things are about to get interesting…" Grimmjow licked his lips, and then disappeared before my eyes.

I glance around warily. I heard shuffling behind me, so I quickly threw out my arm as I turned. His fist connected to my arm.

He continued to grin. I narrow my eyes.

I push him back and run towards him as I caught him off guard. I used sonido, and ended up behind him. Just as he began to look back, I used my leg to kick him in the face, sending him soaring to the other side as he went through about five walls.

I heard a growl in annoyance, and then he was in front of me, fist already out as it connected into my nose. I yelp and flew back into the wall, but not as hard as Grimmjow.

He then came running towards me again, and this time he lifted his leg and readied himself a kick to my ribs. It wouldn't hurt as bad, but it'd be a pain in the ass to be knocked back again. I deflected his kick with my own as I had gotten out of the wall. And this…was when the real battle began.

We both disappeared, and appeared back in the air, lashing out many punches and kicks as we kept doing this as we used sonido back and forth while attacking.

I'd hit some, and he'd hit some. I'd dodge some, he'd dodge some.

Sometimes when out fists or kicks connected, a big shock-wave would be made, causing the floor to break in half as an earthquake came rumbling through.

Me and the panther didn't care. We were two big cats that were fighting to win. Fighting for pride and bloodshed.

I took a few steps back, forming a cero from my tail. I aimed at Grimmjow as he came flying towards me like a madman. I fired, and his eyes widen. He then stopped, quickly forming his own cero and he fired the small one as mine had gotten to him.

I was blown back from the force, yet, I watched as everything died down and I heard a crash against the floor-or what's left of it-and debris went everywhere. It looked like a huge explosion had came through, seeing as we both had completely destroyed the training area.

I had almost gotten hit by some rocks, but other than that, I was fine.

When the smoke cleared, Grimmjow was in his own crater. I walked over, noticing that he was not moving at all. A pang of worry filled me as I peered into his hole. I did not mean to kill him, even if it looked like I meant to.

But…worry soon flushed away as I heard a groan come from him. He then opened his eyes, glaring up at me with a scowl. He began to get up, wincing a bit as he held on to his side. A big gash was shown, so I guess I did some damage.

"Son of bitch!" he cursed, jumping up towards me as his fist flew back. I was caught off guard, and his punch connected with my jaw. I flew back, crashing into chunks of what was left of the floor.

My vision fogged as dirt had gotten into my eyes. I try to blink away the dirt, but it was pointless as I saw something silver flying towards my way. I cry out in pain, holding onto the source that had cut me.

My vision finally cleared, and I looked down with wide eyes. His blade was imbedded in my stomach. There was no way he could do something like this unless he had really put some force into the sword.

A warm liquid escaped from my mouth as I spat out a chunk a blood. I gasp, and then winced as I tried to get up. I glance down behind me. The sword has went through my stomach, out of my back, and into the surface of the piece of floor. I laid a hand on its hilt, and slowly began to pull it out.

I kept wincing as the pain intensified. Maybe…once I'm through with pulling his blade out…I'll be able to return to my normal form and -hopefully- heal this wound up.

"Here, let me help you." Grimmjow whispered sadistically, slapping my hand away from the hilt as he place his hands on it. He then curled his fingers over the hilt, and in on swift motion, he jerked the blade out of my stomach.

I cried out as tears threatened to come loose from my eyes. It burns so much. The pain…I'm surprised I didn't pass out or die from it. I quickly held onto my stomach as blood came gushing out.

I tried to take a deep breath, but my breathing was starting to get hard on me. I felt like I was going to suffocate. I then felt a hand grab a chunk of my hair, and lift me up from the ground. I squinted an eye out, seeing that it was Grimmjow who grinned madly at the pathetic, weak look I was pulling.

"Tch. I knew you'd be pathetic, but this is more pathetic than I had thought! Face it Tsukiko…" My eyes widen, he had said my name… "You'll forever be weak if you can't take the pain." He then tossed me to the side as I crashed into a wall.

I coughed and groaned. My body was sprawled out as I had made no move to get up. I felt weak, like I wasn't strong enough. Grimmjow was right, I'll never be strong. My head was tossed back, and my eyes began to roll into the back of my head.

I could my life slowly draining away, and I tried desperately to cling to it for as long as I can. I close my eyes, and take a deep breath as I am going to allow death to take over. It's pointless to fight fate. Only the strong live, while the weak perish at fates hand.

"_You and Grimmjow were destined to fight along beside each other, no matter what. So, you must make sure to take care of one another if you wanna survive. If one of you dies, the other will die of heartbreak"_

My eyes then snap open. That's right. I mustn't die. If I die…then I won't be able to prove to Grimmjow that I am strong.

I slowly, but successfully, sit up and lean in to the side of the wall. I had only one shot, so I better make it count. Please, let it work.

"R-Rest…wi-with me…K…Kuroi J-Jaga…" I gritted out, tasting that metallic taste as I coughed up more blood. I then felt a change, and slowly took a deep, clear breath as I felt my lungs begin to clear for me. I close my eyes and relax. And then, I snap my eyes open and look down. Sure enough, it had worked. My wound had healed up and left a small scar. My body had also change back to normal, though, I still could taste blood as not all my wounds have healed.

My purple eyes scanned around as they looked for the blue-haired male. I caught on to my target. I then looked for my sword. Kuroi Jaga was where I had left her before getting tossed to the side like a ragged-doll.

A determined line formed on my lips as I quickly ran for the sword, reaching down and grabbing the hilt, and then I turned to Grimmjow who had his back to me as he began to walk away from the training room.

I growl, and used sonido to appear behind him. I then lifted up my sword, and had descended her upon the panther's back. I could see and hear as my blade had cut through flesh.

Grimmjow howled in pain, falling over a bit.

I jump back, holding my weapon up in the air as I formed a samurai stance. Blood dripped from the corner of my lips. I stared at him, as he slowly turned to me with shock.

"What?" he growled, angered at me for attacking him with a low blow. I scowl. If he didn't hear or see it coming, then he must be weak for not knowing that I was up and about.

"I won't die just yet, Grimmjow!" I shouted, and then ran at him as I swung my blade for his side. He caught my attack, and then pushed me back as he quickly went to get his weapon.

I saw this as a perfect chance to strike so I pounced.

"Hyahh!" I cried out, falling down towards him as I was coming down.

He looked up, and then quickly rolled out of the way as I hit the ground.

I looked up and he looked down into the crater I just formed.

"Damn runt. You really are a pain in my ass."

"As are you, panther." I spat.

He grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" And then he jumped down towards me while forming a cero in his hands.

I held up my sword, ready for the attack. He laughed and then fired. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, swinging my blade up as a loud explosion echoed through this room. The ground shook even more, and I was thrown back from the force of the attack. My eyes snapped open as Grimmjow came flying at me.

I jumped in the air as he crashed into the wall. I held my hand up as I formed my own cero. I then fired the red beam to where my target was, and didn't bother to see if he was there or not.

The roof began to shake as a piece came tumbling down towards me. I jumped back as it began to collapse. My eyes narrowed and I glanced around while being surrounded by smoke and debris.

Grimmjow then appeared before my eyes, and punched me on the forehead. I stumble back, almost losing my balance as my vision flashed from red, to black, and then back to normal.

**~End of Flashback~**

"This is it, Grimmjow." I said seriously, watching him sneer at me

"No shit." he snapped, pointing his sword lazily at me with his sneer turning into a smirk.

I narrow my eyes. "Then you must know that this will determine if I'm strong enough to go against one arm of yours."

He rolled his eyes. "But…you won't win 'cause I'll kick your ass again and again. Remember, I had almost killed you, and I'll do it again." his smirk widened even more.

I scoff. "Must be tough not having that other arm of yours."

"I'm used to it, babe. I'm used to it." He then flew towards me with his sword by his side. I growl and run towards him, sword held high.

"Grimmjow!" I shouted as I was surrounded by a glow of purple. Power that was coming from within me.

"Tsukiko!" he roared, grinning away as a glow of blue surrounded him.

He jumped, and I jumped as well. We both swung our swords, and they clashed together. We were then engulfed in our own powers, and it began to spread throughout the whole room.

I hiss as I was blinded by a white light. I figured he was as well when I heard him curse. A massive explosion was heard and then I was knocked out cold as my world faded into a black abyss.

**Hey you guys, sorry for not updating after so long! I really don't know what had happened. So, to make it up, I updated now! So, was this a good fight, or a bad fight? Oh, and for the last chapter, that was Grimmjow's old Fraccion that Tsukiko was a part of. Well, I hope I did good for fighting since I'm not really good at this. But I'll do it for my favorite bleach character, Grimmjow! ^^ And you guys as well! I wonder what's going to happen next...Stay tuned for the next chapter to come! **

**Thanks,**

**Yachiru Hatake  
><strong>


	13. Promises are kept especially for battle

"Is she goin' ta be okay?"

"I don't know. Her vital signs seem okay…but she has yet to wake up. Her temp. is still normal, so that's good."

I listened in on the two voices. They sound so…familiar. I look around me, and all I saw was complete darkness.

"What 'bout Grimmjow-kun?"

"He's…all right. Actually, he's already awake though…"

"Though what?"

"He's been awfully…in a foul mood since his awakening. Most likely because of the fight."

"Oh." A chuckle was heard. "That's Grimmjow-kun for ya!"

That name…the man they were talking about. Grimmjow. I know him. I…know him.

An image of the smirking blue-haired male flashed before my eyes.

"Tch. What the hell are you just standing there for, runt?" I heard a growling voice, making me jump as I looked around in the darkness. I reached down for my sword, but as I felt for it, nothing was there. I looked down, seeing that my weapon was not on my sash like usual.

"Huh?"

"Pathetic. Can't even wake up from a simple hit like that. You're weak. And what's worse, you even lost your sword." I heard him spat.

I glare at nothing in particular and clench my hands as soon as I knew that was his voice for sure. How…dare he…

"Just let yourself go. We don't need a weakling like you in the Espada ranks. Just…go die!"

"No." I whisper, eyes wide in fury.

"Pfft. What? Now you're showing some backbone?" I listened as a chuckle echoed from the eternal dark shadows that surrounded me. "It's about damn time."

I say nothing after that.

He laughed, appearing before my sight as he shoved his one hand in his pocket. That…sadistic grin set upon his lips and his blue eyes were wide in a sickening, crazed delight.

"Why don't you wake the hell up…Tsukiko?" he asked, grin widening as I gasp slightly and remembrance.

_~Flashback~_

_"Grimmjow!" I shouted as I was surrounded by a glow of purple. Power that was coming from within me._

_"Tsukiko!" he roared, grinning away as a glow of blue surrounded him._

_~End of Flashback~_

He said it. Grimmjow actually said my name…for the first time ever since we met.

I gaped slightly, brows furrowed in confusion. I stared at him, and he stared at me.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" he joked, laughing roughly when he saw my glare.

"Why?" I ask.

"Why what?" he asked back, annoyance clearly shown as I ruined his fun. Typical Grimmjow.

"Why did you say it?" I was referring to my name. Never had he said it before, so why now all of a sudden. Or before when we had that final strike in battle and when he had almost killed me-which I can now remember quite clearly.

"What the hell are you-" he was about to ask what am I asking about, but then he stopped himself as he narrowed his eyes and a chuckle erupted from his chest. "Oh, your name."

I nod.

"Like hell I'll tell you." he spat, sneering at me.

"Why you-!" I glare furiously, angered. He has got me pissed off-really pissed off.

"If you really want to know, wake the hell up right now. Or I'll…" He then pulled out Pantera from the darkness, lazily holding it towards my way. I saw him aim for my chest, where my heart should've laid. He smirked. "Kill you right here, right now."

I narrow my eyes and lower my hands once more towards Kuroi Jaga. Feeling nothing but air, my eyes widen in disbelief. Have I truly lost my weapon? Or does Kuroi Jaga have yet to appear in my mind?

He laughed at me. Laughed the same laugh he used when he knew he was going to win. Knew that he was going to kill his prey. "Looks like I've got the perfect moment to strike you down!" he roared, running forward with sword in hand.

"Kuroi Jaga!" I call out, hearing my voice echo as Grimmjow neared.

"It's too late for you now, Once Espada!"

Worry filled my gaze. Is this really how fate has been bestowed upon me? Am I to truly…perish by my own image of the panther, Grimmjow Jaggerjack? I watched him get closer with Pantera raised and close my eyes, awaiting the death I know would be futile to escape.

"_Why have you not called me…Tsukiko..?" _Kuroi Jaga whispered.

"What?" I look around for her, reaching out and grasping thin air.

"_I am here, with you now. Yet…you choose death over having a chance to save your own life. If you truly do not wish to be powerful…then allow me to part with you…" _She appeared before me as I looked at her, completely caught off guard by what she said. She stared at me in a bored, calm manner as she walked towards me in her cat form.

Her pale complexion and the way she walked made it seem like she was a goddess of some sort. Wait, why am I standing here like an idiot? Grimmjow's about to kill me! I whip my head in the direction he was coming at, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"What?" I asked, disbelief clearly shown on my face.

"_I paused the attack." _Kuroi Jaga said calmly, her voice rough as a low growl escaped her throat. She began to encircle me, as if I was her prey and she was about to pounce. I eyed her with wary. She stared at me, still calm as her head was lowered.

"Why?"

"_Do you take me as a fool! Child of the Moon!" _she roared, slashing out at me as I jumped back just in time before my throat could be ripped out. I glared as she walked towards me rather slowly, eyes watching me and waiting for me to make a move.

"_I have only one reason of being here. My sole purpose on being here is even the most simplest of simple answers. Do you want to know what that is, child?" _Kuroi Jaga asked gently, acting as if she hadn't just attacked me. She was always like this ever since the beginning.

I stare at her, not saying anything.

"_Ugh. It's a wonder why I am still with you. You're the reason I am here! Your body and mind says to die, but your soul says to live!" _she growled at me, glaring with all her might.

I flinch as my eyes soon widen.

"_Who was it that said they want to live, to survive to see another day? Who was the one who's goal is to surpass that sadistic, thick-headed bastard of a panther? Who was it that became an Espada, a part of Aizen's army? Who was it…that wields me, even to this day?"_

I look down. "Me…" I mutter quietly.

Kuroi Jaga growled. _"I can't hear you!"_

"Me!" I snap, snarling at her as she snarled back at the challenge.

"_Then get the hell outta your mind and back to reality! I don't want to ever, and I mean __**ever**__, see you in this state once more, you here me?"_

I nod my head, determination back in my eyes. "Of course."

She lowered her head, and I could see her smirking slightly. _"You better, Child of the Moon!"_

And then, a flash of white burned my sight as I hissed and covered my eyes. Once it was gone, I blinked and looked around. Why am I…still in darkness?

"Why the hell are you just standing there, damn runt! Fight!" I heard Grimmjow snarl, and I quickly turned to see him pounce in the air, diving for my head.

My instincts tell me to reach down for my sword, so I did. I gripped onto my hilt, pulling Kuroi Jaga from her sheathe and I lifted her up to block his attack. Metal clashed against metal as I gritted my teeth and held my stance. I watched the panther smirk and snicker at me.

"You better pull your damn sword out. I was about to make a clean slice on your ass." he said roughly, pushing his sword down onto mine. I growl, pushing mine on equal grounds with his.

Grimmjow grinned and cocked his head to the side. "You've at least got your touch in skill, but still not good enough to be my equal!" He then broke our clash of swords, pushing me back as he flipped away.

He landed on his feet, slowly placing his sword back in its sheathe as he glared at me. "Get the hell outta my sight, runt. Wake the hell up." he growled, and slowly began to disappear. I turned around, but then I heard him say, "And if I ever see you back here again, I won't hesitate to kill you."

I laugh. "I'll be waiting for that day…" I knew that was a promise. The panther always keeps his promise when it comes to a fight/challenge. Well…it looks like it's time for me to wake up now.

I closed my eyes, and then slowly opened them to be met with a bright light and blur. I blink a couple of times to adjust before seeing clearly as I faced the ceiling. I took a deep breath, glancing around to see that I was in a room.

"Tsukiko-chan!" I heard someone call out, making me glance in the direction the voice came from before I saw Gin Ichimaru walking towards me. I watched his smile widen more than possible and his eyes were still closed like always.

I couldn't help but to feel glad that he was seeing me, not someone else. I'm not naming names, but you can guess who.

"G-Gin…" I strain out, slightly taken aback at how hoarse my voice was. How long was I out?

He stood by my bed, looking down at me as he cocked his head…a little cutely if that's the word for it. "Feelin' all right?"

I slowly nod my head. "Yeah…just…a little tired." I then try to sit up, hissing slightly.

Gin 'tsked, tsked' and laid a hand on my shoulder, making me flinch slightly but I'm guessing he failed to notice. "Now, now Tsukiko-chan…No need in tryin' ta get up and outta bed. You're still recoverin'."

I shake my head, gasping even in more pain as a wave of it hit me straight at my abdomen. I look down, horrified to see that my whole lower part of my body covered in bandages. I quickly looked back up at Gin for answers.

He saw the look and looked down at the injured part of my body. "Yep. Ya got very badly hurt after we found ya on the ground with Grimmjow next ta ya. Naughty, naughty Tsukiko-chan." He waved a finger at me before putting his hand back down. "Pickin' a fight with an ex-Espada."

I glare. "He started it."

Gin sighed and shook his head before muttering, "How ever will I get you both to see the light?"

I raised a brow, giving him a slightly puzzled look. "What was that?" I ask, frowning.

Gin waved a dismissive hand. "Nothin', nothin'." he chanted, chuckling a little before he glanced back. "Ah, looks like ya have another visitor."

"What?" I asked with surprise. Who ever could it be? I peek around to see the one and only, Grimmjow. My face soured and I turned my head the other way while crossing my arms.

I saw the scowl on his face. Bastard. He got me put in here for his stupid ego. But then again…I have one as well.

"My, my Grimmjow-kun. What brings ya here on this fine day?" Gin asked somewhat jokingly, and I glanced to see Grimmjow's scowl deepen as he grunted.

"Tch. I came to see if the runt was even alive." I glare, and Grimmjow noticed as his scowl formed into a smirk. "Well, it looks like you lived anyways, bitch." He then laughed as Gin just smiled and said nothing.

I snarl. "You BASTARD! I'm in here because of your stupid ass!"

Grimmjow started to laugh even more. "Why bring my ass into this? I knew you've been wanting some, but I didn't think you would talk about mine." he joked, making me blush slightly as I turn head away with my nose stuck up in the air. Sometimes I just wish…

"Go to fuckin' hell!"

"I already am there!"

"Shut your damn mouth, Grimmjow!"

"Make me, RUNT!"

I clench my fist and quickly jump out of bed. I glared furiously at him and his damn grin until I quickly doubled over and almost fell if it weren't for Gin catching me. I heard Grimmjow laugh at my pain as I groan slightly.

"Shit." I mutter, feeling the burning sensation course through my body. I wrap an arm around my stomach and glare with one eye open at the bare chest, blue-haired male. I look him over. He had a bandaged around his shoulder on his good side and around his forehead along with a few minor scrapes and scratches.

He smirked, eying me with those cold, sadistic 'I know I'm better than you' looks. I snort and Gin helps lift me up to lean on his shoulder as I wince at the change in position.

"How long was I out?" I turn to Gin, ignoring the panther as he growled in annoyance as he just lost his entertainment.

Gin had on a thoughtful look as he rubbed his chin. "Hmm…" He tapped his chin, frowning slightly. "About a few days."

My eyes widen. "Are you sure?" I asked, not really believing what he had said.

Gin nods. "Yep. You were out cold."

Grimmjow snickers. "Tch. I was only out for a day before I came back to reality. Unlike you…runt…I can actually recover quickly even with the most deepened wounds." I glanced at him with narrowed eyes as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame.

"I'll admit you were pretty good a few days ago…" I perked at that. "But, you still were no match for me." he said triumphantly, grinning madly as I growled angrily.

"Why you-!"

"Tsukiko!" I turned to see Szayel quickly running over as he pushed Gin out of the way. He soon checked me up and down as I blushed slightly. I realized I wasn't wearing proper attire. My chest was bandaged, and I blushed a little. Someone had taken my clothes off. As anyone can tell, I am very different from the rest of my sister Arrancar. I'm not comfortable being nude and all that.

I cover myself as soon as Szayel pulled away to run some tests with the blood he just took.

Gin chuckled and Grimmjow laughed.

"It's not like you have anything to show, runt!"

I glare at him, embarrassed a little. "Shut the fuck up." I hiss.

I wish I could just wipe that smug smirk off his lips. "Awe, did I make the little kitten embarrassed?" he teased, and I crossed my arms with my blush deepening. I'm showing more emotion than I would like to.

"Ha! Damn runt cares about her looks! Who the hell would find someone like you attractive anyways?"

"I find Tsukiko attractive."

We all turned to see Szayel back as was holding something in his hand. He gave us all bored looks.

Grimmjow scowled. "Why the hell would you think that?" he snapped, clearly pissed off for some odd reason.

I was taken aback by the tone in Grimmjow's voice. I gave him a weird look.

Szayel shrugged. "Most female Arrancars are attractive. It's just that Tsukiko here is… a special kind of attractive." he said flatly. Hmm…he must not be in the mood for one of his crazed schemes.

I noticed Gin was enjoying himself because I almost could've sworn that I saw his eyes open for the first time I've seen them-but alas they were not. His smile was wide, and a chuckle erupted from his chest. I turned back to the two males as Szayel wiped a glass off before walking towards me again.

"As in special for being so damn weak." Grimmjow stated, giving me a grin before watching Szayel.

The pink-haired male gave Grimmjow an emotionless look before he held out his hand towards me. I stared at the hand, before looking back at him as I raise a brow. The so-called-doctor Szayel sighed, and rubbed his throbbing temples.

"Take the pills, Tsukiko." he ordered, dropping two into my hand.

I eye the two green pills as skulls were imprinted onto them.

"Take them. They'll help ease the pain until you get back from the World of the Living. These will be plenty of time to move freely before the pain comes back. But…I'm sure once we recover the 'item' from there, you'll be healed in no time…Or so I heard."

I nod and slowly lift my hand up, tossing my head back as I popped the two small pills into my mouth. As always, we required to chew unless told otherwise. I chewed and swallowed, feeling no effects yet.

"Don't worry, you'll feel brand-new in a sec. Just have to wait for them to get down." Szayel mumbled, taking a few steps back as he started to walk towards a table stacked with clothing of all sorts. Must be for the patients once they recover.

Szayel quickly grabs a pair of clothing, similar to what I wear, before turning back around and walking towards me once again.

As he did so, I was beginning to feel much better and I started to move. The pain, it wasn't there. I smirk, and start to stretch my limbs a little since they felt stiff from when I was out cold for a while.

I heard Grimmjow snort but I ignored him. Gin chuckles while Szayel shoves the clothes in my hands, grinning rather sadistically now. I give him a wary look and lean back a little.

"Szayel..?" I ask, unsure of what to say as he stood very close to me. I felt uncomfortable at the look he gave. Pure sick and sadistic.

"You wouldn't mind doing…experiments with me, would you?" he asked me the way a mad scientist like himself would've asked. I knew this question was going to be asked.

Grimmjow growled and I turned to see clench his fist. Hmm…

I turn back to Szayel, laughing nervously as I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly and said, "I think I'd rather not."

He pouted. "Why give up a good experiment invitation like that?"

I sucked in a breath as I heard Grimmjow crack up.

"Invitation?"

"Yes, not just any experiment either. One that involves a man and a woman."

I shake my head and quickly get my clothes on. "No, I think I'll definitely pass."

I began to quickly walk out of the room, Gin following my lead as well as the panther for some odd reason.

"So…what now, Tsukiko-chan?" I glance at Gin as he stepped into the same pace as me.

"Lead me to where they're going to hold the meeting to the World of the Living."

He nods and chuckles. "Of course. I'm sure Aizen-sama will be pleased to know that you're up and well."

I groan slightly. Aizen…I had completely forgotten about him. I wonder what he'll say since he knows I had a fight with my Fraccion, Grimmjow. I glance back at the said male as he scoffed and turned his head away. He shoved his hand in his pocket as usual while trying to look cool.

"I'll get you back one day, runt." I heard Grimmjow mutter. I could hear the smirk in his voice as he told me. I knew that was yet another promise I had heard today.

I laugh and smile wryly. "Same to you, Panther."

He growled but then stopped himself with a chuckle. "Damn. I'll be sure to kill your ass for good when that time comes around as well. Just you wait, _Tsukiko_, when that time comes…you won't know what had just hit you!"

My smile turned into a smirk as I watched Gin lead us. "Heh, I'd say you better watch out as well, don't want to hurt your pride too bad when I kick your ass into next week."

Grimmjow snorted. "Tch, yeah right. There's no fuckin' way that you're going to ever be doing that. And if that's the case, I'll have to go all out on you! That's a promise!"

"And I won't be holding back either! That's a promise!" I look back, smirking as I noticed we were both smirking identical smirks. I laugh dryly as he laughed his sadistic laugh.

"And I'll be the winner of the battle Grimmjow/Runt!" We both said in unison.

I heard Gin laugh. "Oh, you both are so…_amusing_."

**Well, another chapter done-finally. Sorry for the battle not turning out the way others would've wanted. I kinda liked the idea when someone suggested a tie. Now both Tsukiko and Grimmjow will know that in order to beat the other, they'll have to get stronger. It won't make either of their morals go down. So...I hope you like this chapter and...I'm glad to be back for this story once again! Thank you to those who reviewed, added to their favs and alerts!  
><strong>


	14. A meeting and a new Arrancar

Me and Grimmjow walked up to the door, staring before I glanced back at Gin.

He was gone.

"Huh?" I mutter to myself, looking around for the silver-haired male that always seemed to smile.

I heard Grimmjow snicker to my right.

"What's so funny?"

"You, dumb ass." he replied coolly, grinning at me with wild amusement flickering in his eyes.

I groan, scowling slightly at the male next to me. "Whatever." I didn't have time for this…

I took a deep breath, rubbing my throbbing temples as I said loudly, "Tsukiko, coming in."

The door opened, and I was about to walk through but the panther had other plans.

"Move it." he growled, shoving past me as our shoulders brushed against one another.

My scowl deepened, a shiver ran up my spine by the tone in his voice. _Damn Panther…_I thought, walking in after him.

"You've came…Tsukiko…" I heard Aizen-sama say, making me snap my head in his direction. He smirked.

"And you brought along your…Fraccion as well." he said mockingly, probably rubbing it in Grimmjow's face.

I heard the said panther growl in annoyance when Aizen said that. I nod slowly, smirking slightly as I shot Grimmjow a triumphant look.

Serves the damn panther right. Grimmjow glared at me in return, before secretly glaring at Aizen as he gritted his teeth. The panther then sat down up at the top. Probably not wanting to be looked down upon by the other Espada in the room.

Speaking of which, I noticed that Luppi was here. I glare a him slightly. The bastard almost got me killed for the stunt he pulled. I outta rip him to shreds, but I can't.

I mentally sigh. Aizen would kill me for sure…

Luppi eyed me, a smirk crossing his kinda girl-like face.

"All other Espada present."

His purple orbs staring at me hungrily the way Nnoitra's do. I shiver. I definitely don 't want to go there…

I quickly walked on, hearing the door shut before I walked off into my own corner to blend in the shadows.

Aizen looked us all over, nodding his head before he glanced back at the door. "Good. Almost everyone is present. Now all we need is two more people before we can get started…"

Two other people? I glance around the room. Who could they be? Wait…don't tell me…All the other Espada are here except for…

"Ulquiorra, coming in." A voice from outside the door said flatly.

The door the opened, revealing both the fourth Espada and the tenth Espada.

Aizen turned his head back, smiling slightly. "Ah, so you've came…Ulquiorra…Yammy…"

All of us turned, staring at the two as they made themselves present.

"I was just finishing up."

Ah, so Aizen is planning on making another Arrancar? I stare at the bandaged up person in the glass-like box. Me and Grimmjow must've interrupted as well…

He then turned back to the person, placing a small orb into another mini box. My eyes widen in curiosity. Could it be..?

"How much of the Hogyoku has awakened?" Ulquiorra asked with a hint of curiosity in his flat tone. That's actually what I'm wondering as well.

The door closes.

"It's gone about halfway. Things are going as planned…" Aizen replied, pausing for a bit as his smile grew. "For the Soul Society, that is. It's only natural. You wouldn't be able to tell unless you actually got to hold the Hogyoku for yourself."

He then reaches in slowly, and I leaned off the wall to get a closer look. Naturally, I never got to experience the birth of another Arrancar, so I'm actually eager to see how things will go.

He touched it lightly with his fingers. "Kisuke Urahara sealed it away as soon as he developed it, and he never unsealed it. Even he probably doesn't know, that after being unsealed and in a sleeping state, when the Hogyoku temporarily fuses with someone with the spiritual pressure of a captain…"

I watched in awe as the orb turned black and little tentacle-like things came out as they began to cling to Aizen's fingers.

A bright light then comes forth as Aizen started talking once more. "For an instant, it displays the same power as if it were completely awake."

Whoa…I jump slightly. I jut felt some of the power coming off that thing. I watch the wandering eyes of Grimmjow as our eyes locked. He smirked at me. I sneer at him, quickly turning away before he could do anything else.

The glass then shattered, as well as the armor on the…boy?

Aizen stared him down. "Could you tell me your name, my new comrade?"

Smoke surrounded the lower section of the nude boy slightly, as he dully stared ahead at nothing in particular. Half of his blond hair covered his left eye, and it looked to me that a part of his mask on top of his head looked kind of like a crown. He was kinda bony, if you ask me. Not really much muscle.

At first, I thought he would've been the silent type, but he took me by surprise as he replied, "Wonderweiss…" He sounded like he had a kid's voice. "Wonderweiss…Margera."

Aizen smiled slightly, before glancing back Ulquiorra's way. "Do you remember the instructions I mentioned about a month ago, Ulquiorra?"

Ulquiorra stared blankly, replying, "Yes."

A devious look formed on Aizen's face. "Put it into action. I'll give you the final say. Take whomever you'd like."

"Understood."

Wait…Ulquiorra gets to go somewhere?

Aizen began to walk past Wonderweiss, before stopping where Grimmjow at on the pillars. "Oh yes…" he paused, looking at Grimmjow. "Do you wish to go as well…Grimmjow..?"

The blue-haired male looked blankly at the man he had no respect for whatsoever, coolly staring him down.

A smirk then slowly came across Aizen's face, and he then turned to me. "Tsukiko…"

I jumped, surprised that I'd be called. "Yes, Aizen-sama?" I mutter, glancing at him and the curious look that Grimmjow was pulling.

"Would you like to go as well..? I'm sure that you'll need to keep an eye on your own…fraccion…"

Grimmjow growled slightly, not liking the fact that he was dubbed to a lower title. Now he knows how I felt when I was once in his fraccion. I smirk, putting a hand on my hip. "Sure. I'd like to go somewhere besides being coop up in this place all the time."

Our leader chuckled lightly. "Then you may do as you wish."

I nod, giving Grimmjow a look that made him scowl deeply at me. He then jumped down, slowly walking my way before I heard Ulquiorra say, "Let's go."

Grimmjow paused, growling slightly as he shoved his hand in his pockets. I give the panther a wary look. Who knows what he was going to do if Ulquiorra didn't interrupt…

I then shrug. Looks like we have to go then…I soon follow out after the 4th Espada and the rest of them, keeping a distance from me and Grimmjow for a while. Best not to get in his way…or try something I would soon regret…

_Cliffy…_

**Well, I finally updated this story. Thanks to those who reviewed, added to their favs, and alerts! It was much appreciated. ^^ I wonder what's going to happen next..? X) Please _Read _and _Review_!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Bleach nor any of its characters, I only own my oc(s) and how this story will turn out.  
><strong>


End file.
